


Blue Jean Baby

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Porn, Sex, dark!, dark!fic, flat out lemon, noncon, porn au!, pornstar, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You find yourself in the unsavoury world of the 1970s porn scene after a failed run in Hollywood. Producer Steve Rogers sees something special in you and wants more, but can you give it to him?Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go. First chapter we have some self pleasure but nothing else significant.This is dark!Steve and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 192
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We saw Evans' latest photoshoot, we went mad, we wrote a little something. It’ll be a short series. Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments and a kudos <3 Let me know if you're interested in this because I kinda just threw it up on a whim.

You had never been more embarrassed or nervous. You’d finally taken the plunge. Finally built up the courage and strength. It was no great endeavour; in fact, many would see it as disgraceful. But life in LA wasn’t easy when all you got were toothpaste commercials and the occasional serving gig at some Hollywood party. You couldn’t afford your agent anymore and you were better off without them. Better off not paying for something which wouldn’t happen.

You were settling. You knew that. Your bright, small town dreams had been crushed by the city. The palm trees weren’t so dazzling and your prospects were close to none. _Well… this was different; scandalous!_ And as word of mouth had it, it paid well regardless. Maybe it wasn’t the most respectable or the wisest choice but you had landed the audition. 

That was a task upon itself. You’d never even seen an adult film until the day before you walked into the small backstreet studio. You were stunned to watch the people on screen as they moaned and groaned. That was when the nerves set in. 

You couldn’t do this. _What would your parents say?_ Oh but to go home and tell them you had failed just like they said. As your father would say, this was a hail mary. Your last shot and who cared if it was some shady film; it paid a whole five hundred bucks! That was better than an unpaid extra part.

You waited in the hallways just outside the audition room. You paced back and forth as you twiddled your fingers. The actors who passed were barely clothed and those who were, wore skirts so skimpy, you felt like a matron. 

A man turned the corner as you turned. He was tall with dark blond hair, long but combed back neatly. He strode towards you with the glimmer of a smirk and his blue eyes ran from head to toe as he neared. He lifted a brow as he stopped and pressed his hand to the door of the audition room.

“You’re the new girl?” He asked skeptically.

“Y-yes,” You confirmed and introduced yourself. “I… uh, don’t think I dressed the part very well, I admit.”

He chuckled and his hand fell to the door handle. “No, not really, but not really worried about you with the clothes on.” He held out his other hand. “Steve Rogers. I’m the head producer at Shield Studio. I’ll be overseeing your audition.”

“Great,” You forced a smile and nodded.

You didn’t know why you were so nervous. Really, you had signed up to be more than naked in front of countless eyes. Well, _if_ you passed this audition. Worse would be to fail the audition because you could sit still. Or… follow direction. You let out a breath as you followed him inside. 

He closed the door and directed you to a couch along the far wall as he neared a desk. He shuffled through some papers and opened a folder.

“Ah, you looked older in your head shot,” He remarked. “Not that looking young is so bad in this business.”

He tapped his fingers on the picture as you sat and he went to the camera opposite the couch. He looked over it at you and smiled.

“You must be young.” He said. “Is this your first audition?”

“For something like this, yeah,” You admitted. “But I’m a quick learner.”

“And you’ve… fucked before?” He asked bluntly.

“Uh, yeah,” You giggled nervously. “Yeah, I have just you know, without a camera.”

He nodded and fiddled with the camera. 

“Look, you wanna just relax. It’s all improv, okay? So I only need you to do a few things for me, sweetie.” He stood beside the camera as he watched you fidget on the couch. “When I say action, you stand up, get undressed; slowly preferably. Make sure you show off, alright?”

You nodded as you bit your lip.

“Then you go back to the couch and we’ll see what you can do on your own,” He said.

“On my own,” You repeated.

“You ever touch yourself… at all?” He asked.

“Well, a few times in high school but… “

“But?” He intoned as his lips twitched.

“I got caught and lectured for about an hour,” You confessed.

“Ah, and this person who lectured you, what will they say when they find out your here?”

“Well, I don’t live with them anymore,” You said tritely. “And I can’t hear them all the way in Hollywood.”

He laughed, seemingly amused.

“That’s it. Keep that attitude and let your body guide you. Forget I’m here. Seriously. Act like you’re alone, at home, no one’s around, no one can hear you, it’s just you.” He said. “Let me reassure you, I’ve held more auditions than I can count or remember, alright?”

“Okay,” You breathed and he stepped behind the camera. 

He adjusted the sights and the film and you waited in the stifling silence. A sudden heat washed over you. You tried to ignore the lens and the man behind it. Alone. You were alone. He called action and your eyes rounded as you stared at the camera. A momentary pause before you stood.

You were Marilyn Monroe, sex on heels, slinking around amidst the greatest stars. You were on a Hollywood set, not in some stuffy room in a back lot. You were going to be a star.

You walked before the couch and teasingly pulled up the hem of your striped shirt. You held it just below your bra and winked at the camera. His shadow moved but you kept yourself focused on the illusion. You raised your shirt up and flung it to the floor.

Next you undid the fly of your flared jeans. You were subtle as you slipped your feet from your loafers and let them glide off inside the denim. You let the pants flutter down as you did a slow turn. Your underwear weren’t the most flattering and your bra had seams that exaggerated your nipples. You tried not to care as you stretched the straps seductively. At least you hoped you were being sexy.

You shimmied your chest just a little as you slid the straps down your arms and reached back to swiftly unhook the back. Your bra flew from your arm as you extended it and your body was suddenly alight as you stood entirely topless. You hooked your fingers beneath the waist of your panties and turned again. A little wiggle of your ass as you pulled them down.

Show off, he said. You repeated it like a mantra in your head. Your panties fell to your ankles and you strutted along the couch before you turned and sat. You pushed your legs apart and pulled them back together teasingly. Like a cabaret show or burlesque. You trailed your fingers along your legs and stomach, everything but the main attraction.

You heard low shuddered breath but quickly drew yourself back. You couldn’t think about him or the camera. That made you want to cover yourself. To curl up and hide your naked flesh. 

You pulled your legs up and slid your ass forward on the couch. You felt the air graze your cunt and you let out airy breaths as you moved your hips slowly. You dragged your fingers along your thighs again and through the patch of hair that lined your pussy. You dipped a finger down and slipped it between your lips. You rubbed along your fold and let out a low moan.

You pressed another finger down and circled your clit. You played with yourself until the moans rose unbidden. You lost yourself in the ripples that crept over you. You shivered and pushed your fingers lower as your other hand toyed with your chest. You spread your legs further so he could see you clearly.

You delved your fingers past your entrance and gasped. You began to move them in and out and your body reacted almost instantly. It had been a while since you had been with a man, longer since you touched yourself. You didn’t realize how wanting you were. Your voice surprised you as it got louder and louder.

You forgot about Steve and the camera and the audition. You were just there. Just touching yourself. Chasing your orgasm as it mounted. As you explored that part of yourself you had neglected. You panted frantically and your body writhed without thinking. 

Your feet slipped over the edge of the couch and you lifted your pelvis as you came. You whined and coaxed yourself down as your fingers slowed. You sank down on the couch and sighed. Your hand fell from between your legs and you sat up. You looked at the lens and smiled guiltily as it all returned to you.

“Cut,” Steve said as he hit a few buttons on the camera. 

He stood straight and went to his desk. He sat and ran his fingers along the open folder. 

“That was good,” He said. “You’re a natural.”

“Really?” You began to collect your clothes as he bent over the file. “Thank you.”

You dressed as quickly as you could but noticed his eyes as they flicked up at you and he quickly looked away again. When you were finished you neared his desk and he sat up. He looked flush.

“I think we’ll be calling you, I just need to talk to a few people.” He said. “There’s a washroom three doors down if you need to clean up.”

“Thank you, Steve,” You smiled. “I looked forward to hearing from you.”

“Can’t wait to work together,” He stood and offered his hand. You took it with the on you hadn’t been touching yourself with. “Oh, and… don’t bother with a bra next time you come in, yeah?”

“Oh, uh,” You batted your lashes. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go. First chapter we have some self pleasure but nothing else significant.
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hope you don’t mind short chapters because that’s how this is panning out. Steve’s creep factor will pick up as we go but let’s be honest, he’s a porno producer and he ain’t innocent. Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments<3

You got the call only a few days later. A true call back although you were still uncertain about the whole thing. You couldn’t help but cringe as you thought of your audition. You weren’t inexperienced but you surely were no expert in the matter of sex. You were curious, a novice, and as the days flew by, you felt even more green.

You were to return to the studio at the end of the week. Shooting was to commence almost immediately though the details were still very much unknown. You only needed to bring yourself, Steve assured over the phone. He sounded eager for you to begin. Well, he wouldn’t be very effective if he couldn’t draw women in. In L.A., one learned quick enough that there wasn’t an ounce of compassion behind kindness; merely profit.

Still, the paycheck was promising and irresistable. It would see you secure for some time and who’s to say you couldn’t book something else in the meantime. 

You spent the night before restless. You couldn’t settle as you thought about what the day held in store for you. You truly didn’t know and so your imagination ran wild. And then you recalled the audition again and your hand itched to creep lower. You restrained your yearnings and buried your face in your pillows. It still felt wrong to touch yourself. Especially for your own pleasure.

You woke and washed. You dressed in a pale pink pullover, a pair of jean shorts, and some open-toed wedges. You forewent your bra as Steve advised and took a look in the mirror. _Well, you still looked like a little girl playing at the L.A. love child._ You were no Faye Dunaway and struggled to even match Goldie Hawn’s doe eyed allure. You were a naive little fox lost in a dark wood.

You drove your beat up Ford to the studio. It was a sore thumb among the L.A. scene but it got you around with a putter and a prayer. You parked in the mostly empty lot and stretched as you hopped out onto the pavement. You could do this. Just think that everyone there was in the same boat as you. No shame, just work.

As you headed for the studio door, a dark haired man stepped out in a pair of jeans and a button-up that opened to show his firm chest. He lit a smoke as the door clattered behind him and he watched the lazy traffic as it passed by. He didn’t seem to notice you as he flicked an ash away and blew up smoke into the air.

You strolled up to slip past him and he turned back as he heard your wedges on the tarmac. He smiled and waved away the smoke from his mouth as he held the cigarette away from you.

“Lost?” He wondered.

“No, I’m supposed to be here,” You assured him as you grabbed the door handle. “First day.”

“Ah,” He took a drag and turned his head up as he blew it out. “Oh, the new girl. You…” He paused and smothered the cigarette on the brick wall. “You’re younger than I expected.”

“Baby face,” You waved your hand in front of you, “I know but I’m not that young.”

“Do yourself a favour and don’t repeat that,” He said. “I’m Bucky. I think I’m slotted as your co-star. Well, last I heard.”

“Co-star?” You gulped and tried not to let your eyes stray. “Great.”

You told him your name and shook his hand. He seemed surprised by the gesture but accepted your hand firmly. He grabbed the door and held it open as you ducked under his arm. He followed you as the metal slammed loudly.

“Steve should be waiting. He’s always antsy on the first day.” Bucky explained as you walked closely in the narrow hall. “But it should be fine once we get going.”

“Okay,” You said in a small voice. 

You let him direct you through the halls as you had no idea where you were going and were suddenly overcome by your nerves. You peeked over at the man beside you. A shadow of stubble on his square jaw, broad shoulders, deep blue eyes, and well-built beneath his tight clothes. He was handsome enough to be on a real movie screen.

When at last he showed you through a door, the room was split in two. A set much akin to an office. A desk, a chair, a lamp, and all the milieu of a white-collar existence. Camera’s were set up along the edge of the facsimile and the other side of the room a flurry of bodies.

The crew rushed around and called out as they adjusted the equipment and Bucky greeted a few as he neared the only other face you knew in the room. Steve stood by the set and frowned at it as he thought. You weren’t sure what to do so you stood dumbly by the door. 

Steve turned and looked at you as Bucky spoke to him and he smiled. He didn’t even glance at Bucky as he listened to him and he patted him blindly on the arm before he crossed to you. 

“You’re here,” He announced. “Oh, you look nervous as hell.”

“I’m… not.” You lied poorly.

“Eh, it’s okay. We changed it up a little,” He assured you. “Something where we can use that.”

“Oh?” You blinked.

“First, we’ll get you changed,” He turned and draped his arm over your shoulder as he guided you to a rack of garment. “You’ll be the secretary and Bucky will be your boss.”

“Alright,” You nodded. “I think I can do that… what about…”

“We really don’t do scripts or rehearsals here, sweetie,” He scoffed. “You know, it’s not really relevant. People don’t tune in for dialogue.”

“Heh, of course,” You nodded awkwardly as he pulled away and grabbed a hanger. “Makes sense.”

“Now, we don’t want you to look scared,” He handed you the outfit. “But coy. You think you can manage that.”

“Mmhmm,” Your voice rose as your eye was caught by movement and you glanced over to find Bucky without his shirt. He seemed unbothered as he changed openly in the room. “I can… do it.”

“Look, sweetie,” Steve grabbed your shoulders and turned you to face him. “I know you can. The other day showed me that. We wanna go to the same place. Ignore the cameras, right? It’s you and let’s say your boyfriend. It’s a fantasy. Completely. Just play along.”

“Yeah, yeah,” You nodded with wide eyes as you gripped the blouse and skirt. He smirked and rubbed your shoulders.

“Easy. He’ll start behind the desk, you walk in. Just like you were before the couch, sit and he’ll tell you to touch yourself. Go along with it. He’ll guide you from there. Bucky’s my best guy. He knows what he’s doing but don’t be afraid to let him know when it’s too much.”

“Sure, sure,” You took a breath. You were about to fuck a stranger. On camera. In a room of even more strangers. “I’ll just…” You smiled stiffly. “I’ll get changed and then I’m sure I’ll feel more prepared. In character.”

He chewed his lip as he considered you and slowly drew away. “Take your time.” He turned and marched back to the cameramen. 

You faced the wall and paused for just a moment. You could walk out. You could still go. You thought of your rent and the truck in the lot. Well, you could go but you wouldn’t have anywhere to go to. This was a one time thing. Never again.

You undressed slowly and shimmied into the ill-fitting clothes. You replaced your wedges with the clunk heels and spun around. You pushed your shoulders back and Steve glimpsed you from across the room. He was quick as you hovered by the wall. He came up before you and undid the top button of your blouse.

“There,” He said. “And lose the panties. It’ll make it a lot easier.”

You pressed your lips together and pulled your skirt up to your thighs. He watched coolly as you slid the panties past the skirt and tossed them with the rest of your clothes. You fixed the skirt and stood straight. He considered you and nodded.

“Alright, then, I think you’re ready. After they call action you wait five seconds, then you walk in and sit down.” He said. “More improv, yeah?”

“Yeah,” You straightened your shoulders and took a breath. “Let’s do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go; (fingering, foreplay, kissing)
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part 3 . It was kinda nerve-wracking to write but I like it and I hope you do too! Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments<3

You sat in the chair across from Bucky as he eyed you up and down over the desk. For a moment, time was a pinpoint. You could hear everything breath in the room, every movement, the roll of film, the beating of your heart. Then it all faded away as you told yourself it was all just a dream. All you had to do was get through it and you would wake up back to reality. Drive your ford home and once more be the girl who read Truman Capote on her single bed.

Your lips parted as you inhaled and when you breathed out, it was as if your very being had flown out. The room faded away and it was just you and Bucky. You focused your eyes as you tried to follow his words.

“You know, you’re never going to move up if you don’t start putting some effort in,” He lifted a brow. “I need to see more commitment from you.”

You wanted to laugh at the scene. He played his role well but his long hair was barely held back by the thick gel. Besides, you felt entirely unbecoming in the clothes better fit to one a decade your senior.

“Commitment?” You breathed. “I don’t understand, sir. I’ve been putting in the hours and…”

The banter was easy if not a little ridiculous. You were more concerned with the movement. The way his eyes seemed to devour you, the subtle peek of his tongue as all talk of business fell away. You played your part well because it wasn’t exactly a part. You were petrified but you had to follow through.

“So…” He leaned forward. “Why don’t you show me committed you truly are?”

You gulped. Bucky’s eyes flicked down and your hand fell to your skirt. Just keep going. You struggled not to hyperventilate as you slid the fabric up your thigh. You pushed your legs apart as you slowly bared yourself to this man you had only just met. The glare of the camera to the side shuttered in your vision and you ignored it for the fire dancing on your flesh.

You pretended you weren’t there. You pretended you were in the audition just a few days ago. But Steve had been there. Another camera too. So you imagined you were in your bed alone. That you were touching yourself for you and no one else. You bit your lips as your fingers grazed your cunt and you stared into Bucky’s eyes as if they were the ceiling staring back at you. _Nothing. Nothing. It was just you._

Your breath hitched as you began to rub yourself. It was as if everyone in the room had stopped breathing too. You pouted as the ripples began to gather between your thighs and the heat washed over you like a shower.

Bucky stood and you tried not to flinch. You kept your mind on your hand, the simple task of getting off… in front of everyone. You pushed yourself onward as he rounded the desk and came near you. You tried not to think about him as a stranger; more a co-worker. You were in this together. Your heart was deafening as it pounded in your ears.

He purred something as he leaned over you, his hand on the chair behind your shoulder as his other covered your fingers between your legs. He rubbed with you until you were shuddering and your hand fell limp against your thigh. You turned your chin up and he kissed you and a shock went through you.

His hand retracted suddenly and he lifted you from the chair. He spun you without warning and placed you on the edge of the desk. You heard the cameras move closer as the operators adjusted the angles. Bucky pushed between your legs and dragged his lips over your cheek.

“Touch me,” He whispered and bent to nuzzled your neck.

Your hand shot up almost too quickly as you cupped the front of his pants. You rubbed him through the fabric and squeezed your legs around him as he slipped a finger inside of you. You gasped and threw your head back. You popped the button of his fly and shoved down the zipper. You tugged just slightly and his cock sprang out.

You closed your eyes as he toyed with you and you wrapped your fingers around his girth. You didn’t need to look to know he was huge. You gripped him firmly and slowly stroked him. He pulled away from your neck and pressed his thumb to his clit as he glanced down at your hand. He watched as you played with him as he unbuttoned your blouse.

He pushed your blouse open and groped your tits as he let out a groan. His hands glided down your sides and he grabbed your hips as he pulled them forward. You fell back as your hand slipped from his cock and barely caught yourself on your elbows. He position himself between your thighs.

He dragged his tip along your folds and you flinched. You licked your lips as you tried to swallow the sudden tide of fear that overtook you. He pressed himself along your entrance and you held your breath. You weren’t sure you could take all of him. You weren’t sure if you could do this?

“Cut!” The voice made you jump and Bucky sighed as he drew away. His cock bobbed freely as he put his hands on his hips and turned to Steve as he neared. “I don’t like it. This… concept isn’t working.”

“Felt like it was working to me,” Bucky scratched his chin. “She was doing fine.”

“I don’t buy it and neither will the audience.” Steve approached as you adjusted your blouse and skirt, slightly stunned by your return to reality. “She’s not a secretary. Look at her.”

“It’s porn, Steve, not Broadway,” Bucky tucked himself away and buttoned his pants. “So, what’s the plan? New set? How long that’s gonna take?”

“We’ll start over tomorrow. Give us time to rethink,” Steve leaned on the desk near you as you stood and tried to cover yourself. “But you’re right. She’s a natural. We just gotta make that work.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and nodded. He turned and spoke out of the side of his mouth. “Sorry.”

You shrugged and hesitated as you watched your co-star pull a cigarette out and placed it between his lips as he crossed the room. He didn’t bother to change as he searched for his matches and opened the door. You finally shook yourself from your daze as the adrenaline slowly cooled in your veins.

“Well, I guess that means… I just go home?” You asked Steve as he stayed close.

“Sure, but… I think we should go over a few things before you go,” He said. “If you’re in now hurry.”

“Well, I thought this would take a lot longer. I don’t really have plans,” You chuckled nervously. “So yeah, I’m free.”

“Just a few notes to help you,” He assured. “I know this is all new to you. A bit… intimidating, right?”

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it,” You smiled and brushed past him. 

You gathered your clothes from the other side of the room as he hovered by the door. “Don’t worry about the wardrobe, you can change before you leave,” He said. 

“Alright,” You clung to your bundle of denim and cotton, your shoes stacked on top and followed him out the door. “I… did okay?”

“Amazing,” He replied, “Really. It wasn’t you. I just don’t think the whole secretary look is working. You’re… something else. I just gotta figure it out.”

He stopped you by a door and opened it. Within was a desk piled with film reels and folders. Behind it, was a cork board covered in stills of naked men and women and quickly jotted notes. There was a shag rug in front of the desk just beneath a pair of pleather chairs that faced a larger chair on the other side. There were several golden frames along the peripheral walls that held various commendations for the studio and Steve himself. 

You glanced around as he waved you inside and followed. The door snapped shut and he passed just a little too closely as he went to his desk. He didn’t bother to sit behind it but leaned on it instead as he turned back to you and crossed his arms.

“I just… I didn’t wanna put you on the spot in front of everyone, not on your first day,” He began as you lingered behind the chairs. “But… since your audition, have you, well, had any fun with yourself?”

“What?” You were shocked by the question.

“Look, I’m not trying be greasy here, I’m just… well, it always helps to be a little more secure with yourself in this business and you should know your body,” He explained casually. “I don’t usually give homework to my actors but I think maybe you should… explore.”

You stared at him dumbly. You hugged your clothing tight against your chest. You felt as if you were naked before him. Vulnerable and weak. You bit your lip and he cleared his throat as he stood straight.

“Look, just a piece of advice,” He said. “Bucky’s a great worker but you can’t lean on him entirely.”

“I thought you said I did well?” You murmured.

“Oh, you did, but… sweetie, I’m just trying to help you do the best you can,” He gripped his right hip as he leaned heavily on that leg. “Because I see a lot of potential in you… you could be a star.”

“A star?” You echoed. “Well, I don’t know… if…”

“Don’t know what?” He wondered.

“Well, I don’t think I’ll be doing this very long.” You admitted. “I don’t know if it’s… for me.”

“Oh,” He tilted his head and swallowed. “Well, of course, that’s your decision, but… I want you ready when you arrive tomorrow. None of this shy little girl. Got it?”

“Y-yeah,” You stammered surprised by the shift in his tone. “Of course.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow,” He said as he turned his back to you and grabbed a piece of paper from his desk. “I’ll call you tonight and give you a time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go; (just some subtly sexy talk)
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, posting this before I start getting together my writing challenge. Hope you all like another bit of teasing! Haha. Sorry not sorry. Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments <3

That night, you settled down with a year-old issue of Vogue you’d found in the lobby of your building. You laid on your narrow single bed and flipped through the pages of adverts and editorials. As you read through the beauty section, you thought of your make-up bin and the cracked blush you’d been using for much too long. You should sort that out.

The phone shook you from your perusal of a Dior ad and you sat up as you tossed the magazine aside. You stood and crossed to your dresser. You picked the receiver up and squeaked your hello. The voice from the other end was familiar and expected.

“Hey,” Steve said. You could hear his smirk in his voice. He always had a slight curve to his lips. “Told you I’d be calling.”

“I’ve been waiting,” You assured him as you leaned on the dresser. “So… early morning?”

“Nah, shoot will start at noon but… we’ll be shooting on location. I found a quaint little place off the highway.” He explained.

“Oh?” You blinked and played with the curled phone cord. “It it far?”

“Don’t worry, you can meet me at the studio if you want,” He replied. “I’ll drive you from there.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. You give me the directions and I’m sure I’ll find my way.”

“Yeah?” He almost sounded disappointed. “Right, well, you got a pen, sweetie?”

_Sweetie._ You mulled the pet name in your head. It was almost off-putting. You were new to this but you weren’t a child. The way he talked to you, even the way he looked at you, made you feel so… vulnerable. 

You thought of earlier and the way his eyes had seemed so dark as he looked to you on set. You shivered and shook off the odd sensation.

“Just a minute,” You stood straight and opened your top drawer. 

The little diary better suited to your teen years sat nestled under your panties. You took it and tucked it under your arm as you grabbed the phone and crossed to your bed. You found a pen in your night table and sat on the mattress as you flipped open your diary. You tapped the nib on the page.

“Okay, got it.” You chimed.

He went over the directions twice and made you read them back. It was like dealing with your father. You recalled how you used to help him in his garage and they way he always assumed you couldn’t read the numbers on the side of a wrench. You shrugged away the resent and set aside the notebook.

“Alright, well, then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” You said.

“Hmm,” He seemed surprised, “What’s the rush?”

“Oh, nothing, I just… didn’t want to keep you and I should get ready for bed soon.”

“It’s early. Not even nine,” He scoffed. “You really are a good girl, aren’t you?”

The question made your cheeks burn. You choked a little before you found your voice.

“Well, I have an extensive routine,” You argued as you tried to sound more mature. You were Joan not Judy. 

“Is that so?” He wondered. “You sure you haven’t got something else to do?”

“What? I…”

“No boys to keep you busy?” He asked.

Again, your face was on fire and you squirmed on your bed. “Steve…”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s this business, you know? Most of my employees are pretty open about these things.” He chuckled softly. “I mean, the job’s the job but it makes you a little more brazen… free.”

“It’s fine. I… Well, if you must know, there is no boy awaiting me in my bed. Maybe in my dreams though,” You kidded. 

“Oh? You must have sweet dreams,” He intoned.

“I suppose,” You said. “I think maybe I–”

“Did you think about what I said today?” He asked suddenly. “Your homework?”

“Homework?” You went rigid and stared at the rotary dial on the phone. “Um…”

“I really think you should try it,” He purred. “It’ll help with your nerves, if anything.”

“You know,” You stood as the heat crawled down your body. “I… gotta go. I just remembered I left my laundry in the machine.” You lied as you swayed on your feet. “Shoot, my landlord’s gonna be pissed.”

“Alright, sweetie,” He sounded less than convinced. “See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” You confirmed. “Bye, Steve.”

You hung up quickly and let out a huff. You didn’t know why you were still so uptight about all this. He was just trying to help you with your job. _And what was the big deal if you touched yourself?_ You weren’t in Catholic school anymore and you were your own woman now. _Yeah, a woman, so you best start acting like one._

You scratched your head and looked at the hamper full of dirty clothes in the corner. You’d have to find something to wear tomorrow. Steve said he didn’t want a shy little girl showing up on set. Well, you wouldn’t be wearing it for long anyway.

🌼

You pulled up to the farmhouse, your lips parted in curiosity as you stopped along the line of cars just outside. They were all much nicer than your old pick-up. For a moment, you were certain you’d gotten the directions wrong. 

_Really, a barn?_

You grabbed the paper on the dash and re-read the directions. _No, you hadn’t missed anything._ You bent over the passenger’s seat to tuck it away and a tap came at the window behind you. You sat up quickly and turned to find Steve peering in at you. He backed up just a little as you opened the door.

“This old beast is yours?” He slapped the roof of the truck as you stepped out.

“I know, it’s hideous but it does the job,” You said. “I’m not too late am I?”

“Not at all,” He assured. “We’re actually still waiting on Buck but him and directions aren’t exactly a recipe for success.”

“Oh,” You lifted a brow as you glanced behind him to the barn.

“Well,” He drew your attention back to him as he leaned on the truck and blocked your view. His eyes looked you up and down and you tried not to fidget. “I like the digs.”

You glanced down at the sleeveless turtleneck and your flared jeans. The platforms made you taller and you hoped your lipstick gave you a hint of sophistication.

“Thanks,” You said coolly. “Um, wasn’t really sure what exactly we were going for today.”

“Don’t you worry about that, I’ve got it all planned.” He pushed himself away from the truck and turned so that his arm was next to yours. His hand went to the middle of your back as he guided you forward. “I was up all night trying to figure it out. Bucky’ll make a great cowboy, won’t he? And you, the blushing farmer’s daughter; perfect.”

“Sure,” You gulped back your nerves. You didn’t exactly like that. He was pushing you back into that slot; the little girl. “Sounds good.”

“The crew are just working on the loft right now. Bed of fresh hay for you.” He smiled as he ushered your forward. “I found the perfect outfit, too.”

You nodded as you followed him into the farmhouse not far from the barn. 

“This place belongs to a friend of mine but he’s gone into the city today so we’ve got it all to ourselves. No cameras in the house though.” He explained.

“Right,” You stepped through the screen door as he held it for you and followed you closely. 

“You want a beer? Might help you loosen up? Fridge is full of ‘em.” He offered as you looked around the quaint kitchen.

“Oh, I don’t really drink,” You said. 

“No? You smoke at all?”

“Nope,” You answered as you dragged your fingers over the plaid tablecloth. “I usually just sneak a milkshake when I feel stressed.”

“A milkshake?” He mused. “Cute.”

“Well, how long do you think till Bucky gets here?”

“I’m sure it won’t be much longer,” He brushed past you. “It’ll give you time to get changed,” He disappeared into the next room and returned with a pile of clothes and a pair of boots. “And we’ll go over the scene, too.”

“Okay,” He set the clothing on the table and stared at you. “Should I…?”

“There’s a bathroom just through there,” He pointed to his left, “But I mean… I’ve seen it all and you should get used to having other people around.”

“I guess, I just… old habits,” You said nervously. 

You tugged the hem of your shirt up and Steve turned away. You let out your breath and shook your head at your own paranoia. You had no bra as he preferred and the checkered shirt barely contained your chest as you buttoned it. You reached for the tiny skirt and Steve quickly lifted his chin as he averted his eye. You hadn’t noticed him peeking. Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe it was just you.

You stripped your jeans and pulled on the denim skirt and pushed your feet into the boots. You folded your clothes neatly and he pulled out a chair and sat as he watched you.

“Panties?” He asked and you glanced up.

“Oh, yeah…” You chuckled at yourself nervously as you wriggled on the chair and slipped out of the cotton. “So, how do I look?”

“Like a naughty little cowgirl,” He smiled and he hit the table. “I like it.”

You chewed your lip and tossed your panties on the stack of clothes. He rubbed the tablecloth as his eyes followed you. His jaw ticked just slightly as he thought.

“Right, let’s go over the scene then,” He rapped his knuckles on the table. “You start. Just you in the hay. Then Bucky will walk in…”

You kept your hands in your lap as you picked your nail anxiously. You tried to listen to him but found it difficult. You didn’t know if you could do it again. Yesterday, you had convinced yourself and just gone along with it. Now, knowing what it was like, having been so close to the final act, you felt as if you would burst.

This was it. This was porn. You were just another girl hired by some back street producer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go; (just some subtly sexy talk)
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I giggled like crazy writing this. Porn is cheesy as fuck and also I’d be a terrible porn producer lmao. Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments <3 I'm having so much fun and I hope y'all are too!

You were thankful as you heard another car pull up to the farm. Steve was all too particular about his ideas and you couldn’t help but squirm in your chair as his words formed pictures in your head. Of what you were supposed to do. Alone. With Bucky.

He glanced over his shoulder as his voice trailed off and he cleared his throat as he turned carefully in his chair. He peeked over at you and grinned as he stretched his legs and rubbed his thighs. He stood and kept his back to you as he adjusted his belt. He watched out the window as footsteps clamoured onto the porch.

“Sorry,” Bucky pushed through the screen door. “No excuse. I’m just late.”

Bucky had a lit cigarette between his lips as he spoke and he nodded at you curtly. He took the smoke and flicked the ashes onto the floor. 

“Come on, you know there’s no smoking in here,” Steve chided.

“Eh, he won’t notice,” Bucky crossed to the sink and turned it on as he dashed the cigarette out under the stream and let the butt flow down carelessly. “You really had to drag us all the way out here.”

“You said it yourself, it’s the perfect setting.”

“We could build our own in the studio. Save me the gas,” Bucky was irritable as he paced around the table.

“Okay Mister Sunshine,” Steve checked his watch, “We’ve waited long enough. Go get changed. Clothes are just through there.”

You watched Bucky pass into the living room. He emerged with a bundle under his arms and tossed it on the table. He pulled his tee over his head as Steve rolled his eyes. 

“He gets like this,” Steve said. “Probably up all night with a bottle again.”

“Up all night on the phone,” He growled. “Dealing with your sh–”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry your job is such a hassle for you, pal.” Steve scoffed. “Why don’t we go out to the barn and get set up while he cools down?”

“Um, okay,” You stood as Bucky left the flannel shirt with only a few buttons looped and frowned at the cowboy boots. “Sure.”

“I said the cowboy thing would work for someone else,” Bucky grumbled. “Not me.”

Steve chuckled as he showed you out the door. He waved you ahead and followed you down the steps. “Best we leave him alone anyway. He’s gotta get ready… for you. You know?”

“Uh, yeah,” You neared the side of the barn and he stopped you just outside the door. 

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“I think so,” You said. “I mean… as ready as I can be.”

“Take a breath.” He said. “Let it out slow. Do that a few times and you’ll calm down.”

You nodded and inhaled deeply. You glanced over at the barn door and he patted your shoulder. You were surprised as you looked back to him and he adjusted the cap sleeve of your top. His fingers lingered on the collar.

“We’ll start with just you,” He said. “Have Bucky walk in on you. I trust you can act surprised… guilty even.”

“Okay,” You played with the loops along the top of the skirt as you let out your breath.

“You got this,” He assured you. “You know I really meant it when I said you could do well in this business.”

“Heh, thanks,” You said weakly. “I just don’t know if that’s what I want.”

He was silent as he tilted his head. He licked his lip as he raised a brow at you. “So why are you here?” He asked.

“I’m sure you know why most girls end up here,” You said. 

“Money?” He tutted. “You could wait tables, sweep floors…”

“You think I haven’t been? Doesn’t exactly pay well,” You swayed on your legs nervously. “I’ve not even finished a full shoot… I don’t know if I could do another. Not yet, but thank you. I really do appreciate it.”

“Hey, it’s the truth. If you could have seen yourself in the office. Christ, you didn’t even realize how spectacular you are.” He said. “You got something special. I really mean it.”

“Oh?” You blinked. “Well, you know, special to some.”

The screen door clattered behind him and you sighed as he looked over his shoulder. You couldn’t miss the way he tugged on his belt just slightly as he hooked his thumb through it. The bulge barely concealed by his pants. You followed his eye line as you tried not to think of that. It was a shadow or an abnormal cut. Maybe even your imagination.

“Well, let’s get this shit done and over with,” Bucky stomped down the steps like a cowboy on his way to a showdown. “I fucking hate this hat.”

🌼

You laid in the hay with every eye and lens on you. The lights were blinding as they added to the sunlight that streamed in from the window over the loft. You focused on them, hoping to forget where you were as you writhed on the freshly cleaned barn floor. You teased the camera as you picked at your buttons.

You left a single button done up as you bared your cleavage and a nipple peaked out just slightly as you rubbed your legs together. You could hear your breath and every other in the space, made smaller by all the bodies within. You slowly pushed your knees apart and were at once aware of every move you made.

You touched yourself shyly at first, bit your lip with exaggeration as you let a moan slip out. You found it hard to separate yourself from the moment. It was all so real and you wanted to hide. But you kept going. You didn’t think of Steve or Bucky, only the check you would walk out of here with.

Despite the doubts flashing through your mind, your hand lulled you. Your fingers moved of their own volition and you began to shuddered as the hay poked you through your scant clothes. A shadow appeared before you as Bucky walked into frame. You sat up as you shoved your hand away and gasped loudly.

“What do we have here, darlin’?” He feigned a southern twang well. “When I heard the hay needed some tossin’, I didn’t expect this.”

“What a-are you doing here?” You sputtered and drew your knees up as he neared.

“Come to do my part,” He got to a knee and reached to touch your boot. “Your daddy said you needed some help with your chores. S’pose he was more right than he knows.”

His hand trailed up your leg and you trembled. A genuine thrill as his touch was like a spark. You let your legs part as he gently nudged them apart and his fingers inched closer to your skirt. He lowered himself next to you and pressed against your side as he rubbed your cunt. He spread your lips as the camera got closer and showed you off to the lense.

He leaned over you and kissed you as your lips parted in delight. His hat fell down above your head as you kissed him back and his fingers glided along your folds. He let out a purr as your arousal built beneath his fingertips. He pushed his fingers inside and pecked along your cheek. 

As he got near your ear, he whispered, “You’re hot, babe. Keep going.”

You reached for your belt as you caught his lips once more. You unbuckled it blindly and pushed open his fly. You drew him out from under the denim and felt his firm length against your hand. He pushed you back to recline in the hay as you played with each other.

He slowly rescinded his touch and popped the last button of your shirt. He bent over you and took a nipple in his mouth. You mewled and struggled to keep your hand moving. He teethed and suckled as his hand found its way back to your pussy. 

“You wanna go for a ride?” He taunted as he fell back onto the hay. He winked and licked his lips. “Better hop on.”

He gripped his cock as your hand fell away. You got up on your knees and neared him. You could barely hide your surprise as you stared at his girth. He was as big as you remembered. You stroked him with a naughty giggle and hummed, “Giddy up.”

You lifted your thigh to straddle him and positioned him carefully beneath you. His hands caressed your ass as he looked up at you. You rubbed his tip along your folds and took a breath as you readied yourself for the final plunge. The snap of the clapboard and Steve’s voice kept you from sinking down onto Bucky.

“What the fuck?” Bucky snarled as he brushed his hair from his face. “Really?”

“We can edit. We’ll pick up from here,” Steve assured. “I just wanna make sure we get it right.”

“Christ’s sakes, Steve, how right can it be?” Bucky shook his head. “It’s fucking hot in here and this hay is scratching me up.”

“You know how it is for the new ones,” Steve neared as your thighs began to quake from your awkward position.

“Go on,” Bucky tapped your knee. “Take a break.”

You climbed off of him and sat in the hay. You were in a daze. _Why couldn’t you just do it? Why did there have to be all these delays?_ You were going to lose your nerve. _Worse, if you didn’t get off soon, you were going to go mad._ Your core thrummed terribly as you adjusted your shirt and looked around.

“I’m gonna go fucking soft, Steve,” Bucky stood. “What is it? The angle off?”

“Angle’s fine, it’s just…” Steve’s eyes flicked over at you. “I don’t know…”

“She’s green but she’s no novice,” Bucky argued. 

“I mean… I’m thinking this might be better as a solo piece. The farmer’s daughter goes for a tumble in the hay.” Steve scratched his chin. 

“Solo? Don’t tell me you brought me all the way up here for nothing. Besides, you know she’s not gonna sell that much on her own.” Bucky felt around his jeans and growled. “My smokes are inside.”

“Go, have a smoke,” Steve coaxed. “I just need to take a step back.”

“You better figure it out,” Bucky sneered. “Oh, and you’re paying me for this whether I’m in it or not.”

“Yeah, yeah, just go,” Steve sighed before he beckoned to you with two finger. “A word?”

He helped you to your feet and you fixed your skirt. He led you past the cameras and out into the sun as Bucky stalked towards the house.

“I don’t… Am I doing something wrong?” You asked.

“No, no, not at all,” He said. “There’s just something… not working.”

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but I gotta agree with Bucky.” You muttered. “This is getting a bit ridiculous.”

“Hmm… I’m thinking… maybe he’s the problem,” Steve mulled. “He’s just not into it.”

“Really?” You frowned. He seemed pretty into it to you.

“Yeah, I think… I think I might just send him home for the day and we can do a few solo scenes.” He smoothed his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I think that’s it. We’ll get some footage to work with and go from there. How’s that?”

“I don’t know…” You leaned on your left leg. “Will I get paid less for that?”

“Pay’s the same,” He promised. “An extra fifty for delays, how’s that?”

“Um, I… sure,” You shrugged. “Whatever works.”

“Good,” He said. “Why don’t you run inside and get a drink and I’ll go have a chat with Buck,” He nodded to the angry cowboy smoking just by the corner of the porch. “We’ll pick it up in twenty.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go.
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter day! Happy Easter. Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments <3

You were nervous as Bucky left just as quickly as he’d arrived. His conversation with Steve was short and carried the same prickly air. He was unimpressed with the producer but you could tell he was holding back most of his chagrin. 

He tossed his smoke at Steve’s feet and bid you a swift goodbye, though not one without foreboding. ‘Good luck with him’.

You returned to the barn and felt entirely unready to face the lens alone. You went back to the hay and re-enacted the same scene, except this time your co-star was absent. You found it hard to draw yourself back up. To let the arousal take over and guide you. After what felt like forever, you faked it. If only to get away from the room full of men, detached and yet enamoured with you all at once.

You dressed as Steve went about ordering the crew to wrap up, barely buttoning the shirt as you were eager to reclaim your own clothing. You passed by the men folding up tripods and packing away mics. You were sickened by yourself more than them. You hoped this was the end of it.

You rushed to the house but your clothes were nowhere to be found. You walked in circles around the kitchen as you searched for them and the screen door drew your attention. You turned as Steve entered.

“Hey, was wondering where you disappeared to.” He smirked.

“Wondering the same about my clothes,” You countered.

“Oh, ha, yeah,” He swept through to the hallway and returned with your clothes. “I tucked them away for you.”

“Thanks,” You took them and set them on the table and began to change. You smelled of hay and sweat.

“Very good, much happier with today’s shoot,” He remarked. You could feel him watching you so you turned your back as you shed the checkered shirt. You pulled your turtleneck on and yawned.

“Good,” You said as you quickly slipped the skirt off and pulled on your panties. You turned back only as you buttoned your jeans. “Do you think you got what you need now?”

“Should,” He said coolly. “I’ll have to go through the footage but it won’t take long…”

You forced a smile and nodded as you pulled on your own shoes. “Well… great.”

“You okay?” He asked.

“Fine, just tired,” You stood straight. “I just wanna go home and lay down.”

“Alone?” He winked.

“Very much so,” You assured him and shoved the cowgirl outfit into his arms. “Let me know what’s going on.”

“In a rush?” He wondered as he followed you to the screen door.

“Not particularly, just… you know, I’m a bit of a homebody.” You said as you grabbed the door handle. “Unless there’s something else I need to do before I go?”

His brows lifted just a little and his lips curved a bit more. “No,” He replied. “No. Go home… enjoy your alone time.”

“Will do,” You pushed open the door and clomped across the porch. “Have a good one.”

You were quick to hop down the stairs and dash through the dust to your truck. You felt disgusting and not because you had spent hours in a barn. You couldn’t believe what you had done. What you had set to film. You thought of the money but it gave you little comfort. 

“Shit,” Steve’s voice sounded as his heels noisily descended the steps. You turned back as you climbed into your truck. “I almost forgot.”

He had his check book in hand and a pen in the other. He stopped just by your open door and tore the paper free and held it out. 

“I promised you a check by the end of the day,” He said. “There. Go home, have a nice meal.”

You took it and didn’t even look at the scribble across the line. You grabbed your purse and shoved it inside then fished around for your keys. You grabbed them and thanked Steve. For an instant, you felt bad for doubting him. This was nothing more than business. You were just freaked out by the business itself.

“I should call you by tomorrow ni–” He began as you tried to turn your engine. It sputtered but wouldn’t start. “Night.”

“Alright,” You tried again. Again it rumbled but wouldn’t kick. You huffed. “Not now.”

You got out and barely acknowledged Steve as you brushed past him. You opened your hood and propped it up with the rusty old rod. You checked the battery and the oil. Steve’s shadow hovered in your peripheral as he watched you. You went back to the cab and tried a third time. 

The last time you drove home, your father warned you this would happen. The old mule had barely made it the near dozen hours on the road then, it seemed your trip to the mystery farmhouse was its last. You rubbed your forehead and cursed as you punched the wheel. At least with your check, you could get it to the mechanic.

_But why did it have to be then?_ You looked up at Steve and smiled weakly.

“There a phone here?” You asked.

“Shit, is it kaput?” He frowned over at the open hood.

“Seems like. At least beyond my expertise,” You slid out of the seat. “Which is limited as it is.”

“Yeah, there’s a phone but… You know I could give you a ride back,” He offered.

“And… what do you propose I do with that?” You pointed with your thumb to the truck.

“We’ll get a tow to the city but I don’t know if it’s best you ride along with a stranger,” He put his hands on his hips. “Really, I’m headed that way anyways. I’ll wait for the tow with you then we’ll go.”

“I can’t ask that of you,” You resisted the urge to nibble on your fingernail. “Look I’ll call the tow and wait. I wouldn’t want to hold anyone up.”

“Well, I’m not going til the crew’s gone. I gotta lock up.” He explained. “Just call the truck and make up your mind while you wait. That sound good?”

Your brows drew together as you considered him. It was a kind gesture but you didn’t know why it seemed like more. But you had to admit you weren’t fond of riding with a tow driver after all the horror stories your mother told you of mysterious killers and perverts. You let out a breath and shut the truck door. You went to the hood and let it drop.

“Alright, where’s the phone?” You asked.

🌼

You waited by your truck alone. Every now and then you looked over and found Steve helping the crew as they moved their equipment into their vehicles. For a moment, you didn’t think of him as a slimy porn producer but a man working his hardest. 

_Well, if that was true, why exactly had he been so adamant about stalling his shoot?_

You couldn’t figure it out and you didn’t have the energy to try. You just wanted to go home. You were tired, you were confused, and you just wanted to forget about all this.

The tow truck pulled out and a man in a greasy cap stepped out. He took your information and you asked him to drop off the truck at a small place you once went for an oil change. You knew the owner and hoped he wouldn’t twist your arm on the price. You wrote a check for the tow and sent the driver off with a yawn. You’d take Steve over him; he didn’t seem very eager to do his job, let alone tolerate you.

Steve neared as you watched your Ford drag through the dirt and onto the highway. You turned to him as the sky dimmed to a faint orange. It was later than you thought. 

“So, I guess that means you’re riding with me,” He chimed.

“Guess so,” You smiled. “Hope you don’t mind if I shut my eyes on the way home.”

“Nah, I get it,” He shrugged. “Long day… lots of hard work.”

You waited until he turned away to roll your eyes. You followed him to the car you could have guessed was his. A nice little corvette in a shade of blue that drew the eye. He patted the roof as he came to the driver’s side and grinned over at you.

“Nice car,” You commented.

“Thanks,” He said. “Don’t mind it but also wouldn’t mind something a bit roomier.”

He unlocked the door and slid into the seat before he reached over to unlock yours. You sank into the low seat and did up the belt. You let out a quiet sigh as you tried to relax and stretched your legs as far as you could. You cradled your bag on your lap.

“Mmm, I see what you mean,” You said. “Oh yeah. My address.”

You recited your street and he nodded as his blue eyes flicked up as he thought. “Alright,” He nodded, “I think I can find it.”

“Thank you,” You said. “Really.”

“Not at all.” He started the car. 

He pulled down the long drive slowly and you turned to look at the window as your eyelids sagged. You were lulled as he got up to speed on the highway and the California desert faded to black. 

You awoke slowly. The car was still and you felt a squeeze on your thigh. You grumbled and lightly slapped the hand on your leg. You opened your eyes and looked over at Steve in surprise.

“Hey,” He said softly. “Sorry, I was trying to wake you up without scaring you but you were out.”

You blinked and rubbed your eyes as you sat up. You unbuckled the seat belt and shook off your drowsiness. Your leg felt warm and tingly as his hand slipped away. 

“Mmm, sorry,” You grabbed your purse from the floor where it had fallen. You glanced out the window at your building. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Hey, before you go,” He intoned as you grabbed the door handle. “I’m having a party tomorrow night. Bunch of people from work and I know you’re new but maybe you could come. It will help you decide if maybe you’re up for another movie.”

“A party?” You echoed. “Well, I don’t know.”

“Me, Bucky, a few other familiar faces I’m sure,” Steve said. “All you have to do is drop in for a little. Just think of it like this, if you stay, it’s a welcome party and if you go, it’s a nice goodbye.”

“Hmm,” You rubbed your neck as your other hand gripped the door. “Sure. Why not?”

“I’ll call you with the address… and my decision on the movie, of course,” He rested his hand behind your head on the seat. “Get you sorted once and for all.”

“Alright,” You said, “Well, have a good night.”

“You, too,” He reached up and brushed his thumb along your cheek. “An eyelash.” He held up the minuscule hair. “Good luck?”

You held his gaze for a moment and hesitantly blew away the lash. “Thanks.”

“Well,” He dropped his hand and sat back in his seat. “Good night.”

“Yeah,” You opened the door and climbed out, “Night.”

You shut the door and stepped back. He smiled through the window and you smiled back. He pulled out slowly from the curb and you watched him drive off down the block. You shook your head and slowly spun back to face your building. 

He was right; the party would be a good chance to make up your mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go; (just some subtly sexy talk)
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh* Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments <3

You went to the bank the next day then bought a new dress before you stopped by the mechanic’s. Russ was friendly enough and the price was made easier as you had kept to the discount rack at the boutique. The issue was minor, he assured, but unusual. An easy fix as dirt had found its way into the oil tank. He didn’t even charge you for the new oil, just the labour. 

You left happy and with your beloved truck intact. You drove home as the Stones rumbled from the radio. In your small apartment, you went through your make-up, as much of it inherited from your mother as gifted from your fellow struggling actors. The baby blue sheath dress wouldn’t call for much. A touch of pink on the cheek and lip, a subtle lining of the eye.

You had a pair of white sling-back heels that would go well with the dress and a round clutch better suited to the last decade. You didn’t worry much about it. You were going out of courtesy; almost a sense of obligation. You always felt guilty when you skipped out on these events. Hollywood was about socializing; you knew that when you set off for the Western metropolis.

The phone rang just after two as you sat down to eat and shuffle through the newspaper. You stretched the cord into the front room as you answered and leaned against the wall. You stared at your half-eaten sandwich as Steve greeted from the other end.

“Hey, so… you coming tonight?” He asked.

“Yeah, figured I might stop by,” You replied. “Just for a while.”

“Great. So I figured… we might go over business now. I don’t wanna drag you down at the party.”

“Business? Sure?” You took a bite of the ham and cheese and waited.

“The footage is amazing. Perfect….” He began. A pause as he measured his words. “Well, you know, I just don’t think we need anything else from you.”

“Okay,” You nodded and swallowed. “So, it’s all done?”

“In a sense. You know, I was talking to another producer at the studio and he agreed with me.” He continued carefully. “We’re not gonna send it to print.”

The breath went out of you. It was a disappointment despite how rotten you felt about the content. Another rejection. And all he could do was sugar-coat it and tell you you were good instead of telling you what you could do better.

“So… I already cashed my check,” You said quietly.

“Good, it’s all yours. You worked, same as everyone else,” He replied. “Look, it’s not a bad thing. Trust me. You know how many negatives I have that never see the light of day. It doesn’t mean it’s over. I meant it when I said you could be very lucrative in this business… it’s just… well, there is something I want to discuss tonight in person. A new opportunity.”

“A new opportunity?” You repeated back as you tossed your crust on the plate. “I guess… you know, I don’t know if I’ll make it–”

“Please,” He said suddenly. “For me. Just hear me out then you can leave. Just… have a little faith in me, sweetie.”

You rubbed your forehead; annoyed by the wasted energy and his patronizing pet name. It grew more and more irritating each time he said it. You wanted so badly to tell him what your name really was. But you didn’t.

“Well, sure,” You relented. You really had little interest in whatever this opportunity was. You weren’t cut out for pornography and he had made that clear. What else could he possibly want from you. “I’ll see you…”

“Nine. Party’s at eight but no one ever shows up that early,” He said. “Oh, let me get you the address…”

🌼

You couldn’t be bothered finding your way through the Hills in your gargantuan Ford so you called a cab. You were surprised that Steve lived in such an upscale neighbourhood. You hadn’t been there often and usually only occasioned upon that neighbourhood to sight-see famous faces. You once seen Lucille Ball in an ice-cream parlour and dropped your mint chip on the floor.

His house was just as impressive as the locale. You asked the driver for the time as you paid and thanked Los Angeles traffic. Just after nine; late enough that you didn’t seem too eager, but early enough that you weren’t rude. You stepped out with your bottle of hastily chosen wine from the top shelf and rushed up to the steps as the cab pulled out.

You could hear voices as you neared and knocked as you nervously swayed in your heels. The door opened and a tall blonde woman greeted you. She wore a low cut red dress and towered over you even in her golden flats. She was stunning. Her high cheek bones were akin to those that graced Vogue’s pages. You smiled nervously and gripped the neck of the bottle tightly.

“Hey, I’m…” You introduced yourself. “Um, I work with Steve, uh, Rogers?”

“Oh yes, another of Steve’s actors.” She asked with an amused grin. “Aren’t you cute.”

“Uh, yeah,” You answered. “I am at the right house, right?”

“Come on in,” She waved you past the door as she stepped back. “I’m Cheryl. Steve’s out back with everyone else. We like to keep the party by the pool in the warmer months.”

“Oh,” You blinked and turned the bottle in your hands. “So you’re Steve’s wife?”

“Girlfriend. As good as married though.” She preened.

“So I can… give you this,” You offered her the bottle. “The guy at the store told me it was a good vintage.”

“Hmm,” She took it and read the label. “I prefer white but Merlot isn’t terribly harsh. It will pair well with the hors d'oeuvres, I’m sure.”

You hovered awkwardly by the door as she turned away. She strutted across the airy lobby and paused by the archway that offered a glimpse of the glass doors that led to the back yard. 

“Well, come on,” She called. 

Your heels clicked over the marble and she led you through a large kitchen where chef’s worked at plating finger foods and mixing drinks. She set the wine down on the counter and waited for you to catch up to her. You felt entirely out of place.

“Are you…” You began. “Sorry, my mind’s getting ahead of me, but are you a model or something?”

“I was. When I was younger,” She laughed. “Those days are behind me now but they were fun.”

She slid open the doors and let you through first. You almost had a heart attack as you heard a familiar voice amid the buzz. Burt Reynolds stood only feet away with a drink in hand as he chatted up another man in a pale blue suit. You nearly tripped as you gaped and barely righted yourself as Cheryl didn’t even notice.

You righted your step and kept up with her long stride as she swept through the crowd, smiling and trilling at her guests as she passed. Steve and Bucky stood by the pool as they talked and Cheryl smoothly interrupted as she touched Steve’s shoulder and pecked his cheek. You stood awkwardly to the side and fixed the strap of your purse.

“Finally, you’re here,” Steve chimed as he wrapped his arm around Cheryl.

“I’m not that late,” You argued.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Bucky remarked. “Although I am pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah, well, might as well get out once in a while,” You shrugged. 

“Oh, so you two…” Cheryl pointed between you and Bucky, “…have worked together?”

“Uh, yeah,” You fidgeted. 

“Mmhmm,” Bucky hummed and sent a sharp look in Steve’s direction. “Well, she’s new. Still learning the ropes.”

“I don’t know if I ever will,” You said. “But we’ll see.”

“Speaking of,” Steve hugged Cheryl and kissed her temple. “I did have some business to discuss with her quickly.”

“Of course,” Cheryl smiled and her blue eyes grazed over you. For the first time, she really looked at you. “I’ll be here with the life of the party.”

Bucky grumbled and took a sip of his drink. “Should I start juggling soon? Maybe some acrobatics?”

“You drink enough of those and I wouldn’t be surprised,” She chided as Steve detached himself and beckoned you away.

You followed him quietly as he led you to the bar set up closer to the house. He ushered you to the corner where you were hidden by the bodies scattered throughout the yard. He leaned on the bar and signalled to the bartender.

“What are you drinking?” Steve asked.

“I told you I don’t.” You said.

“It’s a party, live a little.” He smirked.

“Um, I don’t know,” You shrugged as glanced over the bar. “Maybe, uh, whiskey?”

“Whiskey?” His brows shot up. “You want it with some soda or ice, or…”

“I don’t know,” You said again. “I only really ever drank my dad’s beers behind the garage.”

“Oh, well, maybe we should go simple.” He turned to the bartender. “Two old-fashioned’s”

He looked back to you as your drinks were mixed and waited until they were set on napkins before he spoke again.

“You look great,” He said. “I like this.”

He touched the shoulder of your dress. You flinched and he quickly retracted to grab his glass. He took yours and offered you the dark cocktail. You took it with a muttered thanks. He was so utterly confusing. 

He had a gorgeous girlfriend and yet he was all too eager to flirt with you. _Or was he?_ Maybe this was just him. Maybe you were reading into it. You had to be. Just look at Cheryl.

“Well, I suppose we should get on with it,” Steve said and took a sip. You took a drink too and your throat tightened at the bitterness of the whiskey. “So, I know you’re disappointed but that’s entirely my fault. You see, I just thought it better to explain in person. Easier.”

“Okay,” You nodded slowly.

“Releasing a film with you just didn’t seem right,” He continued. “Not because it was bad by any means, but because it was so… good. You have this certain… purity to you. It’s just… untouchable, almost. It took me a while to figure it out but it’s not something to be exploited. Not this way.”

You frowned. Confused. You looked past him but couldn’t glimpse Cheryl or Bucky past the other guests.

“Films are not the avenue you should take, I think photography would be ideal,” He said. “And well, I’m not really on that side of the business but I know some people.”

“Photography?” You blinked. “I don’t know about that. I’m not really a model. I mean, enough people have told me that.”

“This isn’t fashion, sweetie,” He cooed. “And I really believe that this is an opportunity you can’t pass up. In Hollywood, these things only happen once, if at all.”

You were quiet. You looked away and took a drink. The alcohol burned your stomach as you purse slipped to your elbow.

“And you would help me… get into that?” You asked doubtfully.

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk about. You need a manager. Someone to get you in, someone to deal with all this stuff for you.” He said.

“I can’t afford–”

He chuckled and his blue eyes bore into yours. “You don’t have to pay me. Not for my time. I’ll take a percentage of your pay for each shoot and nothing more.”

“You?” You asked. “But–”

“I manage the talent at my studio. I know how the business works, I know how to market, to schmooze.” He argued. “I was a struggling actor once too. Now look at me.”

You scrunched your lips as you thought. It was a slight step up but still entirely beyond you. You weren’t sure if you could do it. You thought of the few women you knew of who had posed nude. But they were famous in their own right. You were just… _You. Nobody._

“I’m not sure,” You said. “Steve, I really don’t know if this is for me. And I’d hate to take advantage of your kindness. You’ve already done so much.”

“You don’t have to decide now,” He coaxed as he ran his fingertips down your arm. “Just think about it, sweetie.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go; (some sexy sex)
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine. You get what you want. ;) Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments <3

Steve led you back to Cheryl and Bucky. You still had your glass in hand, mostly ice now as you found yourself drinking out of anxiety. Just for something to do. You were quiet as your mind raced over Steve’s offer. Photos might be better. Easier. Less stressful.

You looked up from your thoughts as the voices came to a lull. You blinked and looked from Steve to Cheryl to Bucky. You smiled awkwardly and perked up.

“Sorry,” You cringed. “I… was somewhere else.”

“You want another drink?” Bucky asked as he nodded at your glass.

“Water, preferably,” You said. 

“Water. You guys?” He turned to the hosts.

“Well, we’ve actually got to make another round,” Cheryl preened. 

“Mmm,” Steve shrugged. “Yeah. Courtesy or something.”

“Etiquette,” Cheryl chided and hooked her arm through his. “Come on. You know Paul is still mad about last time.”

“Paul’s a tight ass,” Steve grumbled and let the statuesque woman lead him away.

“I’ll go get that water.” Bucky clapped. “You okay?”

“Oh, I think I can survive a few minutes on my own,” You assured him.

“Alright,” He took your empty glass and strode away. 

You watched him march to the bar and glanced around the party. There were several more faces you recognized from the screen and a few who just radiated importance. You had been wildly unprepared for this. You thought it was a quaint get together, not a full out Beverly Hills soiree.

You turned and picked at the zipper of your purse as you stared at the pristine surface of the pool. White tile framed it and a careful arrangement of ferns overlooked the far corner. You recalled as a child when you and your siblings would spray each other with the hose in hopes of cooling down on a hot summer day. This would have been a fantasy. You longed for a cool plunge in the endless, crystalline water.

You felt a gentle tap on your arm and turned to face Bucky.

“I hope you don’t mind ginger ale,” He said. “Water sounded boring.”

“I don’t,” You took the glass he offered. “Thanks.”

“So, you and Steve? Talking business?” He wondered.

“Yeah,” Your eyes trailed away. “Well, I suppose you might already know that they aren’t printing the footage.”

“What?” He lifted his brow and you peeked at him again. His blue eyes were oceanic and deep. The wrinkle of his forehead sharpened the angle of his jaw. “Did he offer you another film?”

You took a gulp of ginger ale and almost coughed up the bubbles. You shook your head.

“I promise, it’s usually not this difficult,” He said. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him but he’s been like this. Restless. Can’t seem to focus on one thing long enough to get it done.”

“Oh,” You tapped your fingernails on the glass. “Well, you know, I don’t think it’s for me. These films. I’m not brave enough to try it again.”

“Well…” He said, “I enjoyed working with you. As little as that was.”

“You’re a great co-star,” You replied. “Really, I don’t know how I ever… Do you mind if we talk about something else?”

“Sure, sure. Sorry, shit. It’s a party,” He sighed. “You know, I’ve never been very good at these things. The people here are always so fake. I usually end up six drinks deep in the guest room.”

You chuckled at the idea as the condensation dripped down your palm. 

“It’s fine. I’m just… tired of work I guess.” You fidgeted as you tried to think of anything else. “Um, do you like… music?”

It was his turn to laugh and he took a sip of his dark drink. 

“Yeah. Do you?” He asked.

“Uh,” You blinked dumbly. “Jeez, I don’t… I’m so bad at this.”

“You like Zeppelin? The Stones?” He waved off your hesitation. “You seem real rock’n’roll to me.”

“Do I?” You wondered.

“Oh yeah,” He teased, “I saw that monster you drive around. You should be blasting Sabbath in that thing.”

You giggled at the idea. “More like the Carpenters,” You kidded. 

“I actually saw them perform,” He said. “Wasn’t bad. My sister likes ‘em better than me though.”

“I only ever saw this guy named Jerry who used to play banjo outside the general store,” You countered. “He was real good, you know, but he only knew one song.”

“Sounds like a regular Bob Dylan,” Bucky joked. “Maybe I’ll take up the banjo after all this. Find me a nice step outside a store and just pluck away.”

“I could buy a tambourine. We could be an ensemble,” You trilled. “My father taught me to play the spoons too.”

He laughed and you joined him. You don’t know why you had said those things but he was easy to talk to. You rarely admitted to your humble upbringing, one so simplistic it would seem repulsive to the LA crowd. You sensed Bucky wasn’t much for this city beyond the set. Looking around, you couldn’t blame him.

“So, where are you from?” You asked.

“New York,” He said. “Brooklyn. Me and Steve actually came out here together. His idea. I was perfectly fine doing plays back home, but he’s always gotta have a finger in everything.”

“Wow, I always wanted to go to New York,” You said. “Do you miss it?”

“I miss my ma,” He shrugged. “My sister flies out now and then to see the sights… and me I suppose, but… yeah, guess I do.”

“Oh, I’m so–”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m old enough now. I shouldn’t…” He paused and considered you. “Can I just offer you one piece of advice?”

“Sure,” You bit the tip of your tongue anxiously.

“Don’t let this city make your choices for you. Do what you love, not what will get you paid,” He said. “Leaving this place wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to you. Probably the best.”

You measured his words and took a breath. You looked at the bubble rising in your glass and looked back up at him.

“You thinking of leaving?” You asked.

“One day,” He said. “Steve doesn’t need me anymore. Not like he did.” Bucky narrowed his eyes as he searched for the producer in the crowd. You followed his eye and found Steve looking back at you. He smiled before he turned back to Cheryl. “I think he’s got a new star on his hands.”

🌼

Bucky offered you a ride home. You were all too eager to accept, though it kept you at the party longer than you expected. You were relieved to bid Steve and Cheryl goodbye for the night and climb into the long Chevrolet. The car wasn’t as extravagant as Steve’s but still attractive and well-kept.

Bucky turned the dial until he found a rock station and winked at you. You shook your head as he pulled out of the long drive and out onto the dark streets. You watched the road through the windshield and yawned. He steered lazily as he leaned back in his seat and nodded his head to the beat.

When he got to your building, you were suddenly wide awake. It was like you had been torn from some dream back to reality. You sat up and glanced up at your building as he shifted into park. You clutched your purse and turned back to him.

“Thanks so much,” You chimed. “I know it’s far.”

“It’s okay, I don’t live in the Hills,” He said. “I like a quiet life.”

“Really?” You raised a brow. “So…” Your pulse picked up at the idea that suddenly popped up. “…you don’t wanna come up for a coffee? Maybe a tea? Or I have Coke.”

He snickered and looked past you at the apartment building. “Alright, I could go for a coke.”

He found a spot across the street and shut off the engine. You climbed out as he did and a sudden rush went through you. _What were you doing? Why?_ He was you co-worker, or had been, and it wasn’t such a big deal. He’d seen you naked. He’d touched you. But that was purely business. And this was just a friendly gesture.

Upstairs, you were quick to scurry to the fridge as you gathered your wits. _What exactly was the plan here? A friendly coke? Maybe a kiss? Oh, no, you couldn’t._ You closed the fridge door with two skinny bottles and neared Bucky as he sat on your low couch. You set the bottles on the coffee table and fell down beside him.

He grinned at the familiar red caps and stretched his arm over the back of the couch. He let out a breath and looked to you. You stared at your hands as you twined your fingers together shyly.

“I don’t wanna be too forward but I’m not just here for a coke,” He purred as he shimmied closer, “ _Am_ I?”

You lifted your head to look at him and your eyes rounded. You blinked and your lips slanted guiltily. “Bucky, I…”

“Shhh,” He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. He kissed you longingly before he drew away, just slightly. “There’s no one to yell ‘cut’ now.”

He kissed you again and you sank back along the couch as you turned your body completely. He slipped easily between your legs as you reclined, an arm over your head as his other hand tickled along your side. You hummed in surprised delight. The heat quickly mounted as it had at the studio.

He sat back slowly and pulled his jacket off. His silky button-up hung low on his chest and he made quick work of it. His fingers strayed to the bunched hem of your skirt and you lifted your hips as you let him guide it over your body. You curled your shoulders as he tugged it over your head and let it fall off the arm of the couch.

You reached up to touch his thick arms and run your hands over his chest. He was a true Adonis in a city full of them. He leaned over you until you were on your back again. He held himself up on his arms and slowly lowered himself to kiss your lips, along your jaw, your neck, then your chest. 

He held himself up on his knees and one arm as his hand snaked beneath you. He was unhindered by the clasp of your bra and untangled you from it just as swiftly. He purred as he took a nipple in his mouth and toyed with the other between his fingers. You arched your back as your nerves fizzled entirely.

His hand crawled lower down and he pushed aside your panties as he began to tease your bud. He slid his fingers along your folds and swirled them around your clit, over and over, until you were out of breath. He pulled on your panties until they were past your thighs and once more, he sat up.

He led the cotton down your legs and let it fall with the rest of your clothes. He stood and unbuckled his belt as he gazed down at your body. You struggled not to cover yourself, instead rubbing your thighs together. He pushed his pants down along with his briefs, and untangled his feet from his shoes as he pulled his ankles free. He slipped his socks off as an afterthought and climbed back onto the couch.

He pushed your legs apart as he knelt between them. His thigh pressed against yours as he bent over you and kissed you again. Your arms flew up around him and you drew him closer. You kissed him back, hungrily, desperately. You traced along his shoulder and around to his chest with your fingertips as you clung to him with your other arm. You felt the muscles of his stomach and grazed along his length lightly. You gripped him and dragged his tip along your folds.

“Please,” You breathed as you lips parted from his. “Bucky…”

He pushed his tip into you and you let go of him. You gasped at how thick he was and he slid into you little by little. You squeaked as you weren’t sure if you could take anymore. He stopped suddenly and cradled your face in his hand.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” You rasped, “Just… fuck me.”

His eyes lit up and he impaled you entirely. His grip tightened on your jaw as he gritted his teeth and pulled back. He let out a shuddery breath and you moaned. He thrust again and sent a ripple through you. Your clit was throbbing as it rubbed against his pelvis. You hooked your legs around him and grabbed his thick shoulders.

“Ohhhhh,” You mewled as he rocked against, “Bucky.”

He groaned and kissed you. His tongue poked past your lips as he tried to devour you as he writhed atop you. You combed your fingers through his hair and bunched it in your fist. You tore your mouth away and gasped at the thrumming in your core.

“Harder,” You begged. “Please. Oh my–”

He raised his hips and sank back into you. He held himself up on his elbows as he moved faster against you. He watched you squirm in delight as you lifted your pelvis for him to delve even deeper. Your voice rose louder and louder as it mingled with his throaty groans. You looked down between your bodies and watched as he thrust into you. The sight was intoxicating.

He planted his hands beside your shoulders and lifted himself as if he were doing a push up. He sped up again, his flesh clapped against yours as he sent shockwaves through you. You bent your legs to your chest as you welcomed him over and over. You panted wildly as your climax rose and grasped his thick biceps as you came with a whine.

You spasmed beneath him but he didn’t let up. You moaned and murmured. He pushed himself up and sat back on his heels. He grabbed your hips and pulled you closer as he placed your legs against his torso, your feet at his shoulders. He pounded into you and you whimpered weakly as another wave of ecstasy shook you.

“B-b-bucky,” You stuttered helplessly. It had been so long, you weren’t sure how much you could handle. The few men you’d been with, would be well past done by now.

“Babe,” He breathed as his hips rocked steadily against you. He squeezed your thigh and tossed his hair back. “I can go all night.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go; (some sexy sex)
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good things can’t last forever so we’re back to Skeevy Steve in this chapter. Happy Double Chapter Day! ;) Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comment <3

You woke, sweaty and sore. You were alone on the couch as you heard the subtle clink of china on the countertop. You were covered by the crocheted throw formerly across the back of the couch. It did little to hide your nudity as you stood and wrapped it around yourself. 

You found your dress and pulled it on with a yawn. You tossed the blanket on the couch carelessly. You rubbed your eyes as you stood in the rounded archway that looked into the kitchen.

It smelled of coffee and the sizzle of the pan underlined the quiet movement of your guest. Bucky poured coffee from the percolator into your flowered mugs and greeted you with a smile. He wore only his pants as he moved easily around your kitchen. He had found his way around quite well.

“I didn’t expect you to be an early bird,” You grumbled as he handed you a mug. “Especially after last night.”

“Well, I didn’t wanna just run out on you,” He chuckled. “Feel like you deserve more than that.”

“Oh, and do you usually run out?” You opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. You added a dollop to your coffee and offered him some. He shook his head.

“Well, I don’t do this that often that it’s a habit, I think,” He mused as he turned back and cracked an egg over the pan. “But… when you do what I do for a living, it’s hard to separate business from pleasure and I make a point of not fucking my co-stars off the set.”

“Co-star…” You leaned against the counter as you watched him work over the pan. “Well, technically not anymore.”

“So you gonna tell me what you and Steve chatted about?” He flipped an egg.

“Ah, yeah, I’ve been trying not to think about it too much,” You chewed your lip. “I just… I don’t know.”

He turned and grabbed your loaf of bread and loaded a couple slices into the toaster. 

“Big decision?” He asked.

“Yeah,” You took another gulp of coffee. “He thinks I’d be better at… photos.”

“Photos?” He turned back and switched the burner to low. “Yeah, I mean, it might make for an easier transition.”

“Well, he thinks he could help me with that too,” You said. “He offered to manage me but I don’t know. He won’t print my film so why on earth--”

“Like I said, Steve likes to stretch himself,” Bucky said. “He knows what he’s doing in this business and he could get you a lot further than you could on your own but I understand your hesitation. He’s… well, he’s a smut peddler.”

“So you think it’s a good idea?”

“Not my decision,” He said. “But I think it’s an option.” He searched your cupboards and took out two plates. “It’s worth consideration.”

He set out the plates and buttered the toast as he laid it out with the fried eggs. He grabbed the plates and you followed him out, taking his mug with you as he placed his far on your small table. He sat and accepted his coffee as you slid it across to him.

“Can I ask you a favour?” He intoned as he stared into the cup.

“Sure,” You shrugged and he looked up. 

“Maybe don’t tell Steve this happened,” He said. “He’s not really into his employees co-mingling and even if you aren’t exactly on payroll, I still am.”

“Yeah, of course,” You nodded. “Yeah, no I’m not rushing to tell him anything.”

“Good, I mean, it’s just sex,” He said.

“Just sex,” You said coolly. “Just… once?”

He grinned and picked up his toast as he leaned on his elbow. 

“Let me say a proper goodbye first and we’ll see,” He winked as he bit into the bread. 

You looked down coyly and took your fork. You could handle just sex. Off-camera and out of sight.

🌼

You had the rest of the day to yourself. You got a call from the talent agency you occasionally worked with but it was for an extra bit that would cost you more in gas than it paid. You were disappointed by the prospects as you scanned the classifieds and considered a gig at a diner. Or a bar.

And you thought on Steve’s offer. He promised similar pay as the film and you’d only have to fork over a portion of your pay for him to do the leg work. You wrote a check for the rent and utilities and tallied up the rest of what you had left. Still enough to see you through for a while but you would need work before long and you needed more than the ebb and flow of Hollywood scraps to keep you afloat.

So when Steve called the next day, you agreed to meet him for lunch. Bucky rang shortly before you left and offered to swing by later that night. It would help ease the stress, you were sure, so you accepted. You ran out the door as you checked your watch, dreading the slog of midday traffic.

He was waiting for you. You took one look at the place and knew it would be a deep dive into your pocket. You neared the table and sat across from him as you slung your purse over the chair. A server set out menus before you and left you to peruse them.

“You have fun at the party?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it was great,” You smiled. “I didn’t know you knew so many people. I mean, I guess I didn’t really think about it.”

“I’ve been here a while. You don’t get far without knowing a lot of people,” He said and waved over the server. He waited for you to order first. When you were alone again, his blue eyes settled on you. “So, Cheryl liked you. She doesn’t like anyone.”

“What do you mean?” You chuckled nervously.

“Oh, well, she loves men of course but she’s usually a bit competitive with women,” He explained. “Blame it on her days as a model.”

“Right,” You nodded, “She seemed nice enough.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I gave her your number. She said she wouldn’t mind having you around for one of her brunches,” Steve said. “I mean, you can say no but she’s always had a way of ignoring that word.”

“It’s not a big deal,” You said. “As you said, you gotta know people in this city.”

“You’re getting it, sweetie,” He preened. “So, I think you know why I asked you here then.”

“It’s all I can think about,” You admitted. “And you know, I really wasn’t sure but I’ve never been one to knock something before I try it. I mean, I ended up on your casting couch and--- Oh, I don’t mean it like that.”

He chuckled and waved it away as he took a drink from the tall glass before him.

“Well, I figure I can at least give it a try. What’s the worst that could happen? I get paid for a few photos then move on,” You shrugged. 

“And you get to work with me,” He chimed. “Not so bad, I think.”

“Not so bad,” You said slowly as you tried not to show your nerves. 

“I’ll have a contract drawn up then. We should get this down in writing. To protect us both.” He sat back as the waiter returned and you thanked him. “You know, that’s a good lesson; always get it in print.”

“Trust me, I know,” You said. “I once got ten bucks for a three-day shoot. Let me tell you, that was definitely a learning experience.”

“I’m sure it was,” He laughed as you picked up your fork and poured the dressing over your salad. “So, any plans after this?”

“You know, I’m tempted to poke my head in at a few of the boutiques around here but I think I might be better off window shopping,” You said and popped a piece of lettuce in your mouth.

“Cheryl goes to this place near here all the time.” Steve said. “I think you’d like it. And what’s one indulgence?”

“I don’t know,” You swallowed, “I’ll worry about paying for lunch first before I daydream about a new skirt.”

“Lunch is on me,” He insisted, “Enjoy.”

🌼

“It’s just over there,” Steve pointed as you followed him out of the diner. “Come on.”

“Steve, I really don’t have the money.” You argued. “Really. Or the self-control.”

“You got me,” He hooked his arm through yours and pulled you down the sidewalk. “Though I can’t say I’m much help in the restraint department.”

“Alright,” You grumbled as he dragged you along. “I’ll look.”

He ushered you through the boutique door and was met by a slender woman with a short black bob. Her face was square, her face lined but powder, and her lips painted a dark shade of red. She greeted him by name and he returned the courtesy.

“Dorinda,” He neared the counter as you tarried behind him. 

“Who’s this mouse?” She asked pointedly. “Where’s Cheryl?”

“Cheryl’s out with her friends. This is my new client,” He waved you forward as he introduced you. “We were just having a business lunch but she needs some new clothes for work.”

“Work?” Dorinda repeated.

“Well, you know a good model needs to make a good first impression,” Steve countered. “So…”

“Our new collection is over there,” She pointed to the left, “Last season is on discount.” She nodded to the right.

“Pleasant as ever,” Steve gestured you to the left. “Hope you don’t mind if we browse a little.”

“Not at all,” Dorinda turned and shuffled through a stack of invoices.

“Steve,” You hissed under your breath as you neared the wall. 

“She’s harmless but if she thinks we’re not buying, she’ll badger us until we do,” He kept his voice low. “So…” He stopped suddenly and you looked up, surprised by the pink teddy staring back at you.

“Um, well, that’s not exactly practical,” You said. “I was thinking more a nice blouse--”

“We need to build your portfolio before I can get you out there,” He said. “It would be a work expense.”

“Portfolio?” You peeked at the lingerie again. “You didn’t--”

“Well, it’s expected, isn’t it? A model needs to advertise her… goods.” He took the hanger and held up the scant lingerie before you. “I think white would look better on you.”

“You have the wardrobe at the studio, I wouldn’t want to--”

“Don’t worry about the studio, sweetie,” He kept the teddy in hand and grabbed a pair of thigh highs. “I’ll have to call up Freddie for the photos but he’s a pro.” Steve continued. “Anything catching your eye?”

“Not really,” You said quietly. “Don’t you think we should wait until I’ve signed something?”

“No harm in being proactive,” He checked the tag on the teddy. “Cup size?”

“What?” You blanched.

“I don’t want to get the wrong size,” He said as he hung the lingerie and shuffled through the rack. “So…”

“Steve, I really think this is too much. We should wait--”

“Go find yourself a nice blouse,” He said. “We’ll sneak it in with the bill.”

“I--” You began and he looked at you sharply.

“Sweetie, if you want this, you gotta dress the part,” He said. “You gotta show off a little.”

You sighed and scrunched your lips. His eyes were dark and clung to you. You felt as if he could see the nerves bouncing around your chest. As if he could see every doubt that flurried in your mind. 

“Okay,” You uttered. “I’ll have a look.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go.
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Skeevy Steve is closing in, y’all. He so sus. Ugh. ;) Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in a comment. <3

You met with Steve only a couple days later to go over the contract. He brought an attorney while you brought only your wits. You couldn’t afford a professional but Steve assured you his, Ronald Tolliver, was a neutral party to explain the terms and validity of the agreement. Even if you did have a professional unthreading the words one by one, you found it hard to follow. 

It seemed a standard arrangement; similar to the free-lancing contract you signed with the talent agency. Only this had stricter terms of loyalty, that much you could surmise. It meant you’d likely have to end your association with the agency. That was all well and good to you. 

And Steve’ cut of your earnings was modest for most managers. Ten percent of each job plus an upfront fee of a hundred bucks. You’d be diving into your shallow pockets for that and hoped he got you a gig soon.

You were left alone to read over the papers on your own. You couldn’t see any glaring flaw in it. You were promised work, subsidies for travel and expenses, and a second hand to handle your networking. You only wondered why Steve was so keen on offering you a deal like this. You had seen the other actresses in his studio, they were stunning. _So why weren’t they sitting here?_

The men returned and exasperated by your own cluelessness, you signed and wrote a check to Steve. You just wanted to start earning some money before you spent all you had left. At this point, the scribble of ink was the difference between you staying in LA or hitchhiking back home. 

As your mother often said, beggars couldn’t be choosers. You were desperate for work. This was work and who were you to turn your nose up at a few extra bucks. You’d gone this far, what was another inch or two.

The next week, Steve scheduled your photo shoot. He called every night to go over his ideas for your portfolio; beauty shots, body shots, themes. He talked and talked until you bartered him off the phone only to buzz Bucky up thereafter.

Thursday was the day. You were to go to the studio to meet Steve. He was waiting outside when you pulled up. Bucky was with him, a cigarette burned to a butt. You were greeted by a pair of smirks and found it hard to focus on either. 

“You’re back,” Bucky acted surprised.

“Well, sort of,” You gulped as Steve lifted a brow at his friend. 

“We’re just taking some photos,” Steve said. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“I’m not complaining. Always nice to see a friendly face,” Bucky flicked away the dying smoke. 

“Heh, yeah,” You fidgeted anxiously. “So I guess you gotta work?”

“I’m on my way out actually,” Bucky said. “Was only here to grab my take.” He patted his pocket. 

“Ah,” You nodded and peeked over at Steve. He watched you with an eager smirk. 

“Anyway,” Steve clapped Bucky’s shoulder suddenly. “We do have to get started. Freddy’s already setting up and he’s not known for his patience.”

“Freddy?” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yeah, patience is not his strong suit.” He turned to you and nodded, a slight curl of his lips. “See ya round.”

He strode off and you resisted the urge to turn and watch him. Steve’s eyes followed him until you heard a car door and then he looked at you.

“Well,” He grabbed the door and swung it open. “Let’s get started.”

🌼

You spent an hour in a chair having your make-up done by a woman with wild red hair named Nancy. You were antsy and focused on not squirming as her brushes tickled your skin. Next, she helped a smaller woman, Bea, with your hair. You hadn’t often taken on a job where you spent so long before the mirror. Extras walked on and walked off.

You turned your head back and forth as you leaned closer to the mirror. You didn’t look like yourself. The door opened behind you and you spotted Steve behind your own reflection as he entered. The women knew him and barely bothered with more than a glance in his direction. He neared as you spun to face him.

“Here,” He handed you several hangers, “They’re numbered in order.”

“Oh, okay,” You took them, the teddy was number one and the fur tickled your hand. “Thanks.”

“You look great,” He purred and an awkward silence rose as you blinked at him. “So why don’t you get changed. We’re all ready to go in the next room.”

“Sure,” You nodded and he hesitated before he turned away and strode back through the door. 

Nancy and Bea lazily sat in a pair of chairs as they gabbed over a magazine. They barely seemed to notice you or the agitated producer. You shut the door and placed the hangers on the empty rack just along the wall. You untied your robe and slipped it off as you took the teddy from the assortment.

You dressed quickly. You were impatient to be done with the day and the idea of having five different looks made it seem all the more interminable. You pulled on the teddy and peeked in the mirror. Your tits were hard to miss as the cups propped them up. You shimmied a bit as you tried to settle into the garment but it only caused a jiggle.

You pulled your robe back on and pushed your feet into the slippers. You shuffled through the door and down the hall, the women’s voices muffled behind you. You knocked on the open door frame as you poked your head inside. A man with thick grey hair adjusted the lens of a large camera on a tripod as Steve turned to face you.

Steve stood by the set. A large heart-shaped bed draped in a white pure enough to match the teddy you wore. Round, frilled pillows were piled over the mattress as the silk flowed like a waterfall over the edge. Several lights shone down on the virginal nest and lent it a heavenly glow.

“Just over here,” Steve waved you over as he paced around the bed. “How do you want her, Freddy?”

The photographer stood and squinted over his camera. He tilted his head as you stepped up and his eyebrows shot up as he tilted his head. He rounded the tripod as he came nearer and you faced him. He pushed back a stray hair and looked you over.

“Hmm,” He considered you. “She is…” He looked at Steve. “Innocent. Chaste.” He declared. “Now I have your vision, Rogers.”

“I told you,” Steve smiled. “So?”

“Just here,” Freddy directed you to sit on the edge of the mattress. “We start up front.” You lowered yourself and he pushed your legs apart then adjusted them just a little closer together. “We want a suggestive modesty. Don’t show it all.” He guided you to arch your back just a little. “And that face,” He stepped back and rubbed his chin. “Give me a pout. Yes, just like that. And open those eyes. Beautiful.” He backed away and hurried back to his camera. “Rogers. Get out of frame.”

Steve quickly retreated and stood just behind Freddy as the camera began to snap. You held your position as you stared at the lens. 

“Relax just a little, dear.” Freddy called. “Mmm, just like that.”

You tried to ignore Steve as he hovered in the shadows. You could feel him watching you intently as you did your best to follow direction. And when he came closer, you batted your lashes and the camera clicked in quick succession. 

“Oh, yeah,” Freddy said. “There it is.” He stood from behind the tripod. “You can move back now, dear. Yes, pulled your legs up. Use the pillows.” You shimmied back and did your best to position yourself. “Rogers, help her.”

Steve neared and grabbed a round pillow. He handed it to you as he guided you up onto your knees and turned your body. He hugged your arms around it so that the cushion pushed your tits up even higher. He nudged your back until it arched and his hand trailed just along your thigh as he adjusted the hem of the teddy.

“Back, back,” Freddy demanded and Steve quickly climbed off the bed. The camera shuttered and you felt entirely clueless looking back at it. “Part your lips. A little sleepiness in the eyes. Yes, yes.” 

You heard a gasp but didn’t know if it was the photographer or the producer. 

“Lay on your side,” Freddy ordered. “Hand on hip, push your chest out, bend the leg.” 

You struggled to keep up as you stretched across the bed. Steve’s shadow loomed and you were all too aware of his presence. You could still feel his fingers stray across your thigh. You pushed the thought away and threw your arm up as you extended your leg and Freddy cried out in delight. 

Just do it. Get it done with.

🌼

Your final outfit was a satin baby blue number. When you were finished with the uncomfortable posing and frantic obedience, you let out a breath and fell back against the sofa. You were exhausted. Outfit changes, make-up fixes, and several arguments between Freddy and Steve had you ready to go.

You shook off the wave of fatigue and stood as Freddy began to pack up his equipment.

“The negatives should be ready within the week. I can have prints done shortly after that.” The photographer told Steve. “A few extra bucks might speed up the process.”

“You gauging me again, Fred?” Steve sighed. 

“I’m just offering you efficiency,” Freddy chuckled. “I don’t think you mind so much. I’m not the only photographer in LA.”

“No, you’re not,” Steve said pointedly. “End of the week is fine.”

Steve took your robe and offered it to you. He pulled it up your arms and let it fall over your shoulders. You pulled it closed and tied a sloppy bow as you turned to him.

“Am I good to go?” You asked.

“In a hurry?” He countered.

You stared at him. You were hoping to call Bucky before he found something else to do. Steve didn’t need to know that though.

“I’m just… tired.” You said. “Sorry, I…”

“No worries,” He brushed by and opened the door for you. “I won’t keep you much longer.”

You stepped out into the hall and he followed you to your dressing room. Bea and Nancy were already gone and only your meagre bundle of clothes awaited you. You were dismayed as Steve entered behind you and shut the door.

“What are you--”

“I just have something to tell you,” He said. “Sorry, I’ve been sitting on it all day and I just can’t hold it in.”

“Can it wait ‘til I get changed?” You asked.

“Sure,” He said coolly and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

You stared at him and he tapped his toe impatiently. You blinked at him but he stayed as he was. Well, he had seen it all before. You turned from him and undid your robe. You focused on changing quickly as his footsteps quietly strode around the room. You faced him as you pulled on your faded tee and were startled to find him intent on you.

“So, what is it?” You asked breathlessly.

“I got…” He began and licked his lips. “I, uh, got you a meeting with a friend of mine. You may have heard of him. He’s having a party next week and he said if we bring your portfolio, he’ll have a look.”

“A friend?” You echoed.

“You ever heard of Stark Naked magazine?” He asked. You nodded as your cheeks burned. “Well, he is the namesake and owner of the publication and I think it’s a great place to start.”

“You know him?” 

“Old friends… ish. We’re friendly,” He chuckled. “But Tony’s always looking for girls.”

“Oh, okay, I guess, I mean, you’re right, it’s better than nothing, right?” You grabbed your purse from the table.

“Way better. Most new girls barely get into the penny rags,” He said. “Sweetie, trust me. Only the best for you.”

You nodded and hooked your purse over your arm as you searched for your keys within. 

“Well then, we’ll go to the party and see what happens,” You said as you neared the door. Steve was quick to beat you there and blocked it with his shoulder. “Um…”

“I…” He bit his lip as he gazed at you. “I just want you to know how well you did today. Really. It was… wow.”

“Thanks, Steve,” You clutched your keys in your hand and reached past him for the handle. “For everything.”

“Hey, why the rush?” He caught the door as you tried to open it.

“None, I just…” You felt the fire graze your skin as he got closer. “I told you, I’m tired.”

“Just tired?” He prodded.

“What do you want, Steve?” You shook your head and frowned.

“There’s a guy, isn’t there?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” You said. “If there were.”

“Just curious,” He shrugged. “You just seem… distracted.”

You swallowed and jingled your keys without thinking.

“There isn’t a boy. Okay?” You said. “I don’t have time for boys.”

A smile slowly spread across his face. He let go of the door and back up just a little.

“Smart.” He praised. “You know, this is gonna be a lot of work. You gotta keep your head in the game.”

“Mmmhmm,” You bit the inside of your cheek. “I know.”

“Well,” He said. “Go on. Have a good night.” He opened the door and leaned against the way. “I’ll call you in the morning.”

“Sure,” You said tersely. “In the morning.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go; (oral)
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has self control? Not me. ;) Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments<3

The phone rang before you could call Bucky. He seemed to have much the same idea as it was his voice that greeted you on the other side. Out of breath as you had rushed from the front door to grab it, you eagerly accepted his suggestion that he swing by for a visit. He’d be there in less than an hour.

You showered and washed away the hair spray and make-up from the day’s work. You felt like yourself again as you stepped out of the tub and looked in the mirror. You rubbed your hair dry and hung up your towel. You pulled your flowered robe around you and reclined on the sofa with the novel you’d been picking through for the last week.

The buzzer had you up in an instant. You forgot to mark your page as you tossed the book on the coffee table and ran to hit the button. You were all aflutter as you counted the minutes. You were swelling with anticipation. You needed to forget how weird the shoot had been.

You opened the door as you heard Bucky’s footsteps down the hall. He carried a sixer of beer in one hand as he smiled at you. You let him in and swiftly slid the chain into place. He placed the bottles on the counter that looked out into the front room. You caught his wrist before he could grab one.

You turned him to you and placed his hand on the belt of your robe. He chuckled and backed you up against the counter.

“Impatient, are we?” He purred as he lightly plucked loose the belt. The robe fell open easily and his eyes trailed down your body. 

“I know you didn’t just come over to share your beer.” You ran your hands up his chest and grabbed onto his shoulders.

“Who said anything about sharing?” He bent and brushed his lips along your temple. “How was your day?”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” You let your hands drift down to the buttons of his shirt. “I was hoping you’d help me forget.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can.” 

He scooped you up suddenly and sat you on the counter. You squealed in surprise. Usually you were on the couch, a few times on the bed. This was unusual. Thrilling.

He carefully pulled your hands away from his shirt and placed them on the counter. He pushed your legs apart and his fingers crawled up your thighs. He got to his knees as he grabbed your hips and slid you forward. He kissed along your thigh and you quivered as he inched closer to your cunt.

“What are you…” You tugged at his hair. “Doing?”

He looked up curiously as his hands caressed your sides. He grinned crookedly. “What do you mean?” He stared at you a moment. “Have you never…” He glanced between your legs and licked his lips. “Oh, babe, you are in for a treat.”

You flinched as he bent to nibble your thigh. It tickled and you giggled uncontrollably as he continued his path along your flesh. His hair grazed your leg and added to the ripples along your flesh. His hot breath sent a thrill through you as his lips paused just before you cunt. He nuzzled your patch of hair and hummed.

Slowly, his tongue delved between your folds. You gasped at the peculiar coolness and stretched your fingers over his hair. You moaned as he swirled around your clit, his hand kneading your thigh at the same time. You were breathless, stunned by the sheer pleasure.

You tilted your pelvis towards him and shuddered. You whined his name as you curled your legs around him and he lapped at you hungrily. You slapped the countertop as you clung to him with your other hand. Your heart beat radiated through your whole body. Your legs trembled as you felt the rise and it crashed down with a sudden whimper as you came. 

You twitched as Bucky eased you through your climax with his mouth. He only drew away as your cries grew weak and wispy. He looked up at you with glistening lips and pressed a kiss to your thigh.

“Did you like that?” He asked.

“Mmhmm,” You nodded with a grin. “Very much.”

“Oh,” He ran his hands along your legs. “So… can I have a beer now?”

“I think you’ve earned a break,” You breathed. “A short one.”

🌼

Bucky left at midnight, a beer still in your fridge. You slept peacefully and woke to the shrill ring of your phone. You groaned, certain even in your daze, that it was the relentless producer on the other end. You stretched across your mattress and clumsily grabbed the receiver and snorted your hello through a yawn.

“Hey,” Cheryl’s voice made your heart stop and your eyes shot open.

“Heeeey,” You murmured. “Cheryl?”

“I didn’t wake you up, did I?” She asked from the other end. You rubbed your forehead as you sat up.

“No,” You lied as you swung your legs over the side of the bed. “I… wasn’t expecting you to call.”

“What? Steve said he told you he gave me your number,” She replied. “He said you had no problem with it.”

“No, no, he did, I just…” You checked the time and slumped over your lap as you held the phone to your ear. “…I guess I didn’t think you’d actually call.”

“Bah, nonsense,” She chimed. “I was wondering if you were busy today. I’m headed for lunch and I need a shopping buddy.”

“Lunch?” You repeated as you stood and stretched. “I suppose I could…”

“Great,” She didn’t wait for you to finish. “Does noon work? I’m just going for a jog before I head out.”

“Sure, noon,” You shrugged and turned to stare at your messy bed. The groove of Bucky’s body still shaped the duvet slung over one side of the bed. “Um, I’ll be there.”

🌼

It was the same restaurant you’d met Steve at. It must have been a favourite of the couple. Cheryl was late unlike her other half. You were seated by the window and flinched as she tapped it with her nails on her approached. She waved through the glass and swept through the door in her high-waisted skirt and off the shoulder blouse.

She ordered a cocktail despite the time and one for you as well. You thanked her though your pocketbook wouldn’t. You ordered a grilled sandwich and a side salad. She just had the latter and picked at it like a bird.

“So, you’ve been working a lot,” She said.

“Well, trying to,” You said between bites. “Just getting started really.”

“Steve told me you’re not doing the films anymore,” She remarked, “Something about photos. I figured, as a former model, I might be able to give you some tips.”

“I… wouldn’t mind,” You swallowed. “Um…”

She smiled and sipped her drink. “What?”

“I was just curious, how do you deal with what Steve does?” You ventured and bit into the dry crust.

“I don’t. It’s easier to ignore that trash.” She caught herself and gave a sheepish smile. “I don’t mean it like that, hun, I only mean… The man I’m going with watches other women get fucked daily. I comfort myself with knowing he comes home to me every night. Not those women.”

“Those women,” You muttered.

“Hun, if I thought you of low class, you wouldn’t be here,” She assured you. “You’re different. You’re… cute.”

You frowned and she snickered as she drained her glass.

“I don’t have many girlfriends, to be completely straight with you,” She explained. “I find most women tiring. At least around here, but I like you. You have a sort of small town charm. You know, I grew up in Iowa. Couldn’t wait to leave.”

“Really? I never would’ve guessed.” You wiped your mouth. 

“Got out at fifteen. Went to Paris, did a few shoots, and it all just kinda breezed by,” She said. “Mama didn’t like the photos though. I haven’t seen her in almost ten years.”

“Hmm, yeah, not sure I’ll hear much from my parents once things pick up,” You muttered. “I mean, I’m doing more than a perfume ad and– Shit, sorry. My mouth gets ahead of me.”

“No, I get it, trust me,” She raised her hand and signalled for the bill. “There’s a boutique just down the street. I think you’d like it.”

🌼

Dorinda greeted you with the same derision as your first time in the small shop. She didn’t mention Steve to Cheryl or your former visit. She was fond of the tall blonde and quickly directed her to the sleek yellow number in the window. You lingered by the rack of sunglasses and tried on a pair of big round ones. Too much Joplin for you.

Cheryl called you as she left Dorinda by the window. She held a red dress with fringe in her hand. “I think this would look marvelous on you.”

“Oh,” You looked at it. It was a bit short and the straps were thin; akin to a go-go number. “I don’t know.”

“Steve told me you’re going by Stark’s little bash next week,” She shoved the dress towards you. “I should hope that little blue number isn’t the only thing in your closet.”

“Are you going to the party?” You asked.

“I am undecided,” Her lashes fluttered coyly. “Me and Tony… we have history.”

You nodded and took the dress from her. You held it up and played with the fringe. “Bad history?”

“Well, he introduced me and Steve.” She explained tritely. “I think he still regrets that.”

“You and Stark?” You wondered.

“A brief tryst. He’s not known for his longevity,” She led you over to a rack of shoes. “I like these.” She grabbed a silver platform. “A bit too flashy for that though.” She nodded to the red dress. “Simple black heels for will do.”

You carefully reached down and fished out the price tag as she perused the shelves. Your heart dropped at the number there and you tried not to choke. 

“You know, I have a black dress I think would be better–”

“Ah, you go try that on,” She raised a hand as she grabbed a pair of black square-toed heels. “Don’t you worry about what’s in your closet.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go.
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one skeeves like Steve. Bruh ;) Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments <3

Cheryl was hard to deny. You bought the dress and the shoes. Then accepted her invitation to spend the rest of the afternoon at her house. She had a necklace she wanted you to borrow for the party and a few pieces she was getting rid of anyway. You weren’t sure any of her clothes would fit you but you never passed up free stuff. Especially after blowing so much on a swatch of red fabric.

You followed her up into the Hills and pulled up to Steve’s extravagant abode. It looked bigger in the daylight. His corvette waited in the drive and your chest tightened with dread. You hoped he wasn’t there. Maybe he had another car. Or took a cab into the city.

You got out as she stood by her Porsche. You strolled over to her and she led you to the front door.

“We can go for a swim and just relax by the pool,” She said as he strode through to the airy foyer.

“I don’t have a suit,” You shut the door behind you softly.

“Just wear one of mine.” She waved away your protests.

You followed her up the staircase and conceded that she was a great match for Steve. Implacable to say the least. She spoke with a confidence emboldened by her looks and didn’t expect an ounce of refusal. You resigned yourself to a day as her pet. You only ever went to the YMCA to swim and it wasn’t your favoured past time.

She had a walk-in closet. _Of course, she did._ She shuffled you inside and searched through a slender drawer. She handed you an orange one piece and pulled out a pale green bikini for herself. You took the suit and stared at it doubtfully. 

She changed without a second look at you and you squeezed yourself into the low cut bathing suit. It didn’t quite offer you coverage and your chest felt as if it would pop out at any moment. Your ass was a whole other story as the suit slipped higher and higher.

You followed her back into the bedroom and tried not to look around. It felt invasive. She disappeared through a doorway and returned with two towels before she ushered you into the hallway. A pair of footsteps assured you your wishes were once more unanswered.

Steve appeared at the top of the stairs and glanced over casually.

“I thought I heard someone,” He peered past Cheryl, “You didn’t tell me we had company.”

“I told you I was going to lunch, you just don’t listen,” She said pointedly. “Aren’t you supposed to be at the studio?”

“They don’t need me today so I decided to do some work from home,” He smirked as he neared. He touched her bare hip as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. His blue eyes held yours. “Glad you two are getting along.”

“She’s easy to get along with,” Cheryl countered. “Explains how she can stand you. Though I suppose it’s easier when you’re being paid.”

“So…” Steve ignored the jab. “You two going for a swim?”

“We’ll try to keep it down… so you can work,” Cheryl said. “Don’t you worry.”

“Thanks, honey.” He chuckled. “Have fun. I’ll be here if you need me.”

“That’ll be exactly where we need you,” She returned. 

She stepped past him with a grin and flicked two fingers over her shoulder for you to follow. You cleared your throat and slipped past Steve with an awkward smile. His eyes clung to you and he turned to watch you go. 

You stopped at the top of the stairs and peeked back at him. He winked before he continued on his way. You looked to Cheryl’s pale hair and grasped the bannister to keep from stumbling. It was nothing. Nothing.

🌼

You lounged by the pool for a while and made a few laps around it. The California sun burned hot as Cheryl reclined on a chair and dozed beneath a pair of shades. You dried off your damp skin with the towel and stretched. You touched her shoulder softly, uncertain if she were away.

“Hey, is it alright if I grab some water?” You asked.

“Just in the kitchen,” She waved her fingers at you lazily. “I’m sure you can find your way around.”

“Thanks,” You smiled awkwardly and backed away. 

She bent a long leg and let out a sigh. You whisked through the door and the soles of your feet slapped quietly over the cool tiles. You searched the cupboards until you found a glass without a stem and filled it from the faucet. You turned and let out a yelp as the water fell to the floor. The glass shattered at your toes as Steve stood by the wine rack.

“Shit, sorry,” He said. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just coming down for a snack. I didn’t– wait, don’t move.” He held his hand up. “You’ll cut yourself.”

He slowly got closer, his leather shoes whispered across the floor. He held out his arm as he pushed aside a heap of glass with his foot. 

“Here,” He wrapped his arm around you.

You stared at his shoulder and reluctantly latched onto him. He lifted you in a single motion as he scooped up your legs. He carried you away from your mess. He was hesitant to set you down and as he did, his hand brushed over your ass. He didn’t seem to notice as he neither flinched or apologized.

He turned and went to the closet just by the entryway. He took a small dustpan and a brush and returned to the glass. He swept it all into the pan and dumped it in the bin. Then he took the dish towel and dried up as much of the water as he could. He wrung out the cloth and hung it over the middle of the sink. 

“You want another water?” He asked as he peeked over his shoulder.

“No, I’m… fine,” You said. “I should just go back–”

“I like that colour on you,” He slowly neared you. “And you hair. I don’t know many women who walk around… natural.”

“Um, well, I was swimming and–”

“I wish I had a camera right now,” He leaned on the counter just in front of you. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Ah, oh,” You rubbed your hands together and glanced over at the door. “I really should…”

“Monday,” He said suddenly.

“What?” You spun back to him.

“Freddy expedited the prints. I’ll have them Monday. We can meet and go over them. Put together your portfolio.” He offered.

“Yeah, sure,” You picked at the bathing suit as it squeezed the top of your thighs. “Monday works.”

“You could come here or…” He shrugged as he wiped away a speck of water from your shoulder. “I’d hate for you to go all the way to the studio.”

“No, the studio’s fine,” Your heart raced as his hand spread over your shoulder and slid down your arm. 

“I’ll come to you, how about that?” He purred. “I already have your address.”

“Steve, really,” You grabbed his hand and pulled it from your arm. “The studio is probably the best choice.”

“You’re hiding something from me,” He said. You tilted your head in confusion. “I can tell.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” You let go of him and stepped back. “We’ll talk on Monday. At the studio.”

“Alright,” He relented as his lips slanted. “Monday, sweetie. Look forward to it.”

“Okay,” You shivered and scurried away. 

You didn’t look back as you slipped out into the yard and pulled the door closed behind you. Cheryl was blissfully unaware on her beach chair, now on her stomach as she attempted to even out her golden tan. You sat and pulled the towel around your shoulders. 

You looked to the house and found Steve gazing out the window. He didn’t even try to look away. He watched you boldly through the glass. You gulped and tore your eyes away.

“Hey, Cheryl,” You said quietly. “I think I should go soon.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go. (flirting and some unwanted touches)
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the blue jeans. ;) Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments <3

The table was spread with photos of you. You stood across from Steve as he softly scratched his beard and peered over the glossy images. Every now and then, he took one and examined it closer then handed it to you. You could barely look at the woman in the pictures. It couldn’t be you. It couldn’t.

“This one,” He picked one up and ran his thumb along the edge as he admired it. You in your teddy with the pillow in your arms. “And I think we should have a nice even number.”

You took the photo as he held it out and you set it with the other selected frames. He lazily gathered up the rest and piled them neatly on the other corner of the table. You had been there almost two hours already as he mulled over the pictures. You wanted to go home and go back to bed. If you were lucky, Bucky would still be there.

“You ready for the party on Friday?” He asked as he rounded the table towards you.

“Yeah,” You shied away and crossed your arms. “You think this Tony will want me in his magazine?”

“I can’t see why not,” He leaned on the table and thumbed the corners of the photos. “Especially after seeing all this.”

“Mmm,” You shifted your weight from one foot to the other. “Well, good, I guess.”

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “You’re not backing out on me, are you?”

“No, no, I… signed a contract,” You assured him. “I just didn’t sleep much.”

“Sorry, I dragged you out so early,” He said. “I have a full day of shoots and this is the only time I had available.”

“It’s fine,” You yawned into your hand, one arm still wrapped around you. “I’ll just go home and hide in bed.”

“Ah,” He dug his heel into the floor, “Well, if you’re that tired. I was gonna say, you can stick around. Sit in on the shoot.”

“Oh no, I don’t think… so,” You pushed your shoulders back as you dropped your arms. 

“No problem,” He shrugged. “I’ll send a car on Friday so you don’t have to drive all the way out to Stark’s.”

“You don’t have to–”

“Hey, you’re gonna be a star, sweetie. Gotta start treating you like it,” He stood straight but kept his distance. “I’ll get these all put together,” He grabbed the photos and gazed longingly at them. “You just make sure you look as good as you do here,” He held one up, “On Friday.”

“Alright,” You nodded and swallowed through your dry throat. “I’ll see ya then.”

“See ya then,” He said firmly. “Can’t wait.”

🌼

Friday. You leaned into the mirror as you applied your new lipstick. The same shade as the dress Cheryl had been so adamant about. You batted your carefully primped lashes and popped your lips together. You backed up and tilted your head as you admired your tedious work. You still looked like you were completely lost in this city.

“Lookin’ good,” Bucky plopped on the mattress as he pulled his shirt on. “Can’t believe you’re ditching me for Stark.”

“Why don’t you come to the party?” You asked as you turned to face him.

“Shit, babe, with you looking like that, maybe I should,” His eyes skimmed down your frame; the tight red dress barely reached your thigh and the fringe dragged teasingly over your skin as you moved. “But I’m not much for parties. That night at Steve’s was an anomaly. Trust me.”

“I’d have thought the promise of alcohol would be enough for you,” You taunted. 

“I prefer to drink alone,” He smirked. “With exception.”

“You do most of the drinking,” You muttered.

You turned back and grabbed the ruby necklace Cheryl lent you. The bed springs bounced as Bucky stood and came up behind you. His hands replaced yours as he secured the clasp for you. His fingers crawled along your shoulders and down your arms. He snaked them around you and squeezed your chest through the dress.

“I won’t mess up your make-up,” He purred as he leaned in and kissed the crown of your head. “Just pull that skirt up a little.”

“The car’s due any minute,” You grabbed his hands and wrestled with him as he squeezed your tits. “You’re insatiable.”

“So what if you’re a little late,” He nuzzled your neck and ground his crotch against your ass.

“Bucky,” You warned as you watched him in the mirror. “How about I call you when I get back?”

“Tomorrow then,” He relented and reluctantly drew away with a sigh. “Trust me, you won’t have the energy after dealing with Stark.”

“I keep hearing such nice things about him,” You said tartly.

“Hell of a guy,” Bucky rolled his eyes as he buttoned his shirt. “He’s got that kinda of humility that comes from sucking on a silver spoon your whole life.”

“Another reason for skipping?” You wondered as you shoved your mascara and lipstick in your purse.

“Maybe,” He tucked his shirt in and buckled his belt. “Just… don’t let him fool you. Those models he’s got flouting around in corsets, you don’t wanna be one of them.”

You nodded as your face fell. You grabbed the sheer black shawl from your dresser and draped it over your shoulders. You weren’t so worried about Tony but the prospect of juggling him and Steve at once made you anxious.

“You’ll be fine, babe,” He rubbed your chin with his thumb as he neared. “You don’t even realize, you could have the world wrapped around your finger.” He bent and kissed your lips softly. “Just save a little for me.”

🌼

You watched Bucky go through the window. He pulled away from the curb and your stomach flipped in anticipation. You checked the time again and sighed. The car was late. You had the make and model written down and none of the rusty old builds along the street matched up. You sniffed and checked your reflection one last time.

You locked the door behind you and carefully descended the stairs in your heels. You stepped up to the curve and peered up and down the street. Your ankle wobbled as you slapped your purse against your thigh impatiently. A whole ten minutes before the sleek black Lincoln rounded the corner.

You lingered along the curb as it neared and the back window slowly rolled down. Cheryl greeted you with a trill as she peeked around Steve. She tipped a champagne glass in your direction. “Get in!”

“I didn’t know you were coming,” You pulled the door open and ducked inside. You slid in next to Steve as he was sandwiched between you and the other woman. 

“I figured I’d say hi to Tony,” She drained her glass and reached for the bottle. The driver glanced at her in the rear view but said nothing. “Besides, how sad to spend a Friday night alone.”

She filled her glass and offered you the bottle. You shook your head as Steve caught the neck of the champagne before it could spill. He tore it from her grasp. 

“You’ve got all night to drown yourself,” He warned. “While we tend to our business.”

“Business,” She flicked a brow up. “You and your business.”

She was already tipsy. You could tell by the clumsiness of her tongue. She stared into her glass and took a deep gulp. She crossed her legs and looked out the window as she ignored Steve. 

“I don’t know how you can live around here,” She rested the stem of her glass on her leg as she held her chin in her other hand.

“It’s not that bad,” You said softly. You felt a tickle on your knee and shifted on the seat. “It’s affordable.”

“You gotta move closer to us,” She frowned at the glass as her eyes followed the street lights as they passed. “Once you start getting work, it’ll be a necessity.”

“Well, it’s a bit early to start looking,” You peeked down as Steve’s fingers played with the fringe along your skirt. “I couldn’t even think about a down payment. Even on a condo and–”

“Not yet,” She took another drink and closed her eyes as she leaned back in the seat. “Tony pays his girls well and most of them… well, once you have your first spread, you’ll find yourself a man to worry about all that.”

Steve’s hand spread over your thigh and you pressed your legs together. Your eyes widened as you looked at him but he wouldn’t meet your gaze. He stared through the windshield as if he were hypnotized by the road. You grabbed his hand as it grazed the hem of your skirt and held it in place.

He squeezed your thigh and slowly drew away. He bent his leg over his other so that he was flush against you, his knee almost atop yours. You looked over at Cheryl as she slowly turned her glass in her hand, her eyes still blissfully closed in her champagne-tinged haze.

You wanted to hiss at Steve. Ask him what the fuck he was doing but you weren’t sure how. _What would Cheryl think?_ You recalled your first gig in Hollywood. The director of that particular advert had been more than handsy and upon you saying so, you had been swiftly booted from set. You had never booked another job with that company.

You pressed yourself against the upholstery as you shimmied as close to the door as you could. Steve’s hand swept over his lap and rested there. You looked away and mirrored Cheryl as you watched the sidewalks pass. You felt another tickle and winced. You looked down but it was only the fringe of your dress. Steve chuckled quietly and Cheryl grumbled as she emptied her glass once more.

“I forgot to tell you,” Steve said. “You look wonderful.”

“You like the dress?” Cheryl perked up. “I did think it fit her quite well.”

“Certainly speaks of your taste,” He countered. “The red is… pretty.”

“It does lend her a few years, doesn’t it?” Cheryl remarked as she set her glass aside. “You know Tony likes women, not girls.”

“He does have a certain taste,” Steve said. 

“Oh, but my own have since been much refined,” She chirped. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“I am more concerned with Tony’s than yours, honey,” He grinned at her. “He is not a beacon of self-control.”

“I always considered that his best trait. Loose morals, looser pockets,” She jibed.

“Well, I will have to make sure you don’t walk out with a full pocketbook then,” Steve returned. 

Cheryl laughed darkly and leaned over to kiss Steve’s cheek sloppily. His jaw ticked and he gave a tense smile. He turned and reluctantly pecked her lips. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer as she kissed him deeper. 

You looked away and squirmed atop the leather. The sounds of their mouths made you want to hurl yourself from the car. And the brush of Steve’s fingers along your hip sent a shiver through you, his hand twisted around as he felt along the seam. You hugged your bag to your chest and cursed L.A. traffic. It would be a long drive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go. 
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So either I’ll have another double chapter day or I’m gonna start on another fic I have planned. I’ll give you a hint: 1950s OC. But anyway, here you go. We’re in for a slimy, sleezy time. ;) Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments <3 I'm having so much fun with this and you guys make it all the better. Sleezy Steve is imminent.

Steve finally retracted his hand as you drew up to the gates of the immaculate mansion. You had seen pictures of the place in the news; always some scandalous story involving its owner or one of its many inhabitants. A natural competitor to Playboy, Stark Naked either set the precedent in smut or lifted it higher. You were nervous for more than just the devious man beside you.

You climbed out of the link as you gazed up at the sprawling facade. Other guests drew up in their polished cars as Cheryl clung to Steve for balance. You hoped she could distract him for most of the night. Your mission was to impress Stark and right then, that was more important than anything else. Anything to distance yourself from your manager.

Steve ushered you ahead of him and you didn’t miss the low purr as you proceeded him. You could feel the heat of his eyes on your ass and you glanced back at Cheryl as her pale cheeks glowed with the champagne. She was completely oblivious to anything but the other guests and the arm hooked through hers.

Inside, there was a buzz in the large room that opened into the yard. Jazz music droned below the voices as women in tight corsets circuited with trays of finger foods and glasses of alcohol. Velvet trimmed benches and lush sofas lined the walls and there was an air of electricity. The hottest party in Hollywood was certain to be the most eventful.

Steve’s hand surprised you as he pressed it to your back and guided you past a pair of women, as tall and gorgeous as Cheryl. He still had her on his other arm as he wove through the bodies and craned his neck to look over their heads.

“There’s Tony,” His step grew more certain as he angled you along.

You spotted the famous face just ahead of you. Tony Stark stood with a drink in hand as he sported a brocade smoking jacket and smirked over at a woman who looked a lot like Lauren Hutton. She gracefully dismissed him as you neared and her sultry laughter sank deep in your chest. 

“Tony,” Steve called out as he approached the billionaire.

“Cheryl,” Tony greeted the model first with a kiss on the cheek, “Steve…” His eyes slowly fell onto you, “And this must be the ingenue I’ve heard so much about... _seen_ so much about.”

He pecked your cheek and his goatee tickled your skin. You smiled through your trembling lips as he pulled back.

“Oh, I meant your portfolio,” He chuckled. “Impressive.”

You nodded and inched away from Steve until his hand fell from your back. 

“Well, should we discuss a shoot then?” Steve intoned. “If you like what you see--”

“Me and the lady can chat,” Tony knocked back the last of his whiskey and traded the empty glass for one off a passing tray. He was quick and smooth as he finagled a second drink from another passing woman. “We’ll leave numbers to you, pal, but I’d like to get to know her a little.”

Steve was quiet as Tony handed you the glass of sparkling pink alcohol. You took it graciously as you watched the berries fizzing along the bottom.

“Of course,” Steve bristled. 

“How about you, Cheryl? You could still sell a million issues,” Tony smirked. 

“You know that’s not my type of modeling, hun,” Cheryl giggled. 

“You can’t fool me,” Tony insisted. “We both know you’re not that shy.”

Cheryl shook her head as Steve sighed and gritted his teeth. There was a startling tension radiating from him and you were eager to get away. You stepped just a little closer to Tony and he returned his attention to you. He offered his arm and pointed his cup towards the open doors that led outside.

You accepted and let him guide you away from the calamitous couple. Outside, you sat beside him at a round table on a single bench. He was close but not suffocating. He set his drink down as you kept your fingers around the stem of your glass. He adjusted his sunglasses and the silver along his goatee caught the waning sunlight.

“So, you’re one of Steve’s stars?” He wondered.

“Well… not really. I didn’t make it that far,” You sipped out of nervousness and your throat constricted around the stringent wine. 

“Hmm,” He nodded and considered you through his blue-tinted glasses. “Your photos were great. I can see why he was so… excited about you.”

You nodded and set down the glass as the condensation cooled along your fingertips.

“That look,” He shook his head. “Right there. You’re like the virginal princess in her tower.”

You lifted your brows and pressed your lips together. You felt your cheeks burn and looked towards the house. You could see Steve’s figure just inside the door, Cheryl at his side as he peeked out now and then. You let out a breath and turned back to Tony.

“You been in LA long?” He asked as he reached into his pocket.

“A couple years. Bouncing around the penny ads and the like,” You answered. “A rather prestigious rise to anonymity.”

He tilted his head and his lips twitched. “And this is your last shot at making it big?”

“At making anything,” You returned. “I’m sure you have dozens of women here every day shoving photos in your face.”

“Yeah…” He pulled out a cigar and felt around for his lighter. “I do.” He turned the cigar in his hand as he lit it. He tucked away the silver flip lighter as black smoke rose from the stogie. “... but not many of those photos look half as good as yours. Oh--” He kept himself from wrapping his lips around the cigar. “Here.”

He offered you the cigar and you blinked. He chuckled and hovered it before you lips.

“Puff, don’t inhale,” He said. “It’ll calm you down a bit…” He looked over his shoulder. “Maybe he needs something too.”

You took the cigar and carefully puffed from it, your eyes threatening to water. You handed it back to him as you let a ring escape your lips. He watched it float through the air and chuckled as he bit down on the stogie.

“You done this before?” He wondered.

“You know, when I was a kid, I desperately wanted to be with the in-crowd. Well, my parents didn’t smoke but my father kept cigars in his night table.” You smiled guiltily and washed away the taste of smoke with the wine. “I stole a few to bring to school. Rather ridiculous to think about now but I was committed. Well, I was just the geek puffing on cigars then.”

He considered you as he puffed and nodded. 

“You don’t look like much of a rebel,” He mused. “But I’m sure you’ll prove me wrong.”

He stood and gulped down the last of his drink. You did your best to finish yours as you rose, surprised by his suddenness. He tapped out his cigar on the iron table and tucked it away. He offered his arm again and peered across the trimmed glass and mosaic pool. You accepted and let him whisk you away.

“You want a tour?” He asked as he led you past the door. You didn’t miss Steve’s looming figure on the other side. 

“Sure,” You answered.

“Great,” He said. “You know, I discover a new room every time. Get a little lost too so you’ll have to help find our way out.”

🌼

Tony was right. The place was impossibly large and labyrinthine. You ended up on the third floor as he directed you along a hall of framed centerfolds. Each issue was documented in the endless corridors and he was all too proud to name the date and the model. You humoured him as you took note of the poses. 

“So,” He finally stopped you before a large picture of a redhead in little more than a scarf. “I don’t want you to think about Steve, I just want you to answer on your own. How do you feel about a shoot?”

You peeked at the picture of the fiery-haired harlot and pressed your tongue to your teeth. You couldn’t help but think of Steve and your contract but you had no obligation to say yes to Tony. You had no obligation really if you didn’t book any jobs. But you had bills and a lack of prospects.

“Have you known Steve long?” You asked.

“Oh yeah.” He turned back and you followed him as he slowly trode the hallway. “I helped finance that little studio of his when he dreamed it up. Good business but… the man is just like any in Hollywood. Including me. Self-serving and greedy.”

“You seem rather honest for a man of that ilk,” You challenged.

“Honest when it’s profitable,” He turned back to you. “You see, that pout you got, that’s money right there.”

“Ah,” You nodded and crossed your arms. “So I shouldn’t trust you, then.”

“You don’t have to trust me, you just gotta take a few photos,” He countered. 

“I could do that,” You said. “Just a few.”

🌼

You returned to the party as Tony disappeared into the fold. He wasn’t so bad as you expected but as he said, his transparency only extended so far. You found Cheryl with another glass in her hand as Steve was nowhere to be found. She was leaning quite a bit as she drunkenly gabbed with another model.

“Heeeyyy,” She greeted dopily as she caught your shoulder. She swayed in her heels as her drink threatened to spill. 

“Cheryl,” You righted her glass and slipped it from her hand carefully. “I think maybe you need some water.”

“No,” She slurred. “I’m good.”

“I don’t think you are,” You smiled at the other model who quickly flitted away while Cheryl was distracted. “How much have you had?”

“I haven’t been counting,” She giggled, “Or I lost count. I don’t know.”

“Where’s Steve?” You looked around and set the glass on a table. “I think maybe we should get you--”

“Oh!” She covered her mouth suddenly and grabbed your shoulder. “Oh no.”

“Cheryl,” You winced. 

“I think--”

She clumsily pushed past you as she hurried across the room. You followed her, afraid she might stumble as her skirt caught between her legs and her ankles bent dangerously. You caught her around the waist as you ushered her into a hallway. You opened one door, then another, searching for a washroom as she held back risky wretches.

She keeled over suddenly and you searched in a panic. You grabbed the vase from a table and held it out under her as she spewed. Her vomit hit the porcelain in a sickening splat and she convulsed over the vessel. You rubbed her back as she caught her breath and sat back on her heels.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” She whined. “I didn’t… I felt fine, I--”

“Cheryl, it’s okay,” You assured her. “Look, why don’t we find a restroom and get you all washed up. Then we’ll get out of here.” 

“What about Steve?” She murmured as you helped her to her feet.

“I’ll find him,” You promised as you lifted the vase. “Let’s not worry about him right now.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go.(Steve’s just being a straight up prick now)
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Party’s Over. Shit’s getting real and we’re one step closer to the volcano flowing over. ;) Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments <3

Cheryl slumped over the seat as you helped her into the Lincoln. You were covert in your escape and kept her from circling back through the main room. The driver had pulled up lazily and was unfazed by the blabbering blonde in all her drunkenness. 

“I’m going to go find Steve,” You said as you pulled her straight. “Hey, don’t fall asleep, okay?” You looked to the driver. “Sir, please, can you keep an eye on her?”

He nodded dully and you held back a huff. You closed the door and turned back to the mansion. You could still smell Cheryl’s bile. You had done your best to fix her make-up and wash out the desecrated vase before you fled. You prayed Tony never discovered the porcelain hidden under his sink.

You were barely past the foyer when you caught sight of Steve. He stood in the archway that led to the room of voices and hum of jazz music. He leaned against the etched wood as he looked over the crowd. You cleared your throat as you slid to a halt beside him.

“Cheryl’s in the car,” You said pointedly. “She needs to go home.”

“Oh,” He turned casually. “There you are. I was just looking for you.”

“Cheryl needs to go,” You repeated. 

“Ed can get her home. We don’t need to go so early.” He reached out to touch your arm and you drew away.

“No, we do need to go. Steve, your girlfriend is in the car about to pass out,” You scowled. “If you don’t go, fine. But I am.”

“She does this, every time. The first time I met her was in this very house. Same story.” He rolled his eyes as he looked away. “She was drunk out of her mind and well, the next day, she was at my house. I’m surprised she hasn’t found her way back.”

“Look, this isn’t about whatever it is you two have going on,” You insisted. “Alright? She needs to go home and go to bed. She needs you.”

“You like her?” He asked.

“Yeah,” You shrugged. “Yeah, I do.”

“You’re so… cute,” He said. “You do know she just keeps you around to feed her own ego. She’s taller, skinnier--”

“That didn’t keep your hand off my leg in the car,” You hissed. “So, am I leaving you here?”

“It’s my town car,” He returned. 

“Fine, I’ll get a cab.” You snarled. 

“I’m coming,” He relented. “Okay? Fucking Cheryl.”

You turned and shook your head. He followed closely and as you passed through the front door, you felt a squeeze on your ass. You spun around so quickly you were dizzy and you shoved his hand away.

“No,” You said. “No. Whatever you think you’re doing, it won’t happen.”

“My hand slipped, sweetie, it’s nothing,” He said coolly.

You stumbled back from him and scoffed. You headed towards the car and opened the door. Cheryl almost fell out of the back seat as she leaned heavily on the upholstery and you caught her. Steve got in from the other side and you were thankful for the drunken barrier between you.

“Cheryl,” You slapped her cheek softly as she slouched against your shoulder. “Cheryl, come on.”

She responded with a snore and you groaned. Steve gave the order for the driver to go and the car pulled smoothly down the drive. You let Cheryl fall across your lap and swept her hair back from her face as she dozed. You hoped she didn’t puke again. Your new shoes were at stake.

“So, how did your little chat with Tony go?” He asked.

“Well, I think,” You said quietly. “He wants a photo shoot.”

“I told you,” He smirked.

“But…” You glanced over at him. “I don’t know.”

“You signed a contract,” Steve urged.

“For you to manage me. Not much to manage if I turn down the job.” You said. 

“Good luck getting anything else. You’ve got a two year non-compete clause, sweetie,” He snapped. “You don’t take any work, that’s money out of your pocket, not mine.”

“Look, I want this to work out, I really do,” You said shakily. “But we need to be clear on this. We work together, Steve. That doesn’t give you the right to touch me. You keep your hands to yourself.”

He laughed sourly and stretched his arm across the leather. His hand was just behind your head. 

“You were prancing around my house in that little suit,” He purred. “If anyone’s sending mixed signals, it’s you, sweetie.”

“You have a girlfriend,” You said quietly. “She’s right here, Steve.”

“We can still have our fun,” He picked at the strap of your dress. “Look at her. She’s not really here.” His other hand kneaded her ass roughly. She snored without pause. “She only came because she thought she could hang off of Tony and make me care.”

“You need to sort your shit out, Steve,” You snapped as you glanced out the window. “This is a professional relationship. I am not your sweetie and I am not your little toy. Take your ten percent and do your job.”

You pushed his hand away from your shoulder and untangled your shawl from around your purse strap. You spread it over Cheryl as a deathly silence overtook the car. You could feel the heat coming off of Steve as he seethed.

“Tony wouldn’t have given you the time of day without me. You’d still be that wide-eyed little girl bouncing from audition to audition. I’m offering you exactly what you came to Hollywood for. Fame. Money.” He sneered. “The least you can do is give me something back.”

He grabbed your hand from Cheryl’s shoulder and pulled you roughly towards him. Cheryl rested perilously on your lap as you were half-bent over her. Steve pushed your hand down onto his lap and groaned as you felt his hard dick through his pants. You wrestled with him and bent back his fingers until he released you.

“I said no,” You smacked him away as you sat back. “What’s the buy-out on the contract?”

“Two-thousand. Within two weeks of termination,” He said smugly as his hand crawled over Cheryl’s side towards you. “I’m sure you could dig that out of your couch cushions.”

“You’re an asshole,” You shot back. “I’m not interested, alright? I’m fucking Bucky.”

You regretted the words the moment they slipped out. You closed your eyes and slowly turned as you opened them again. Steve was pale and his eyes bore into you. His forehead wrinkled and his jaw squared. He drew his hand back and crossed his arms. You languished in his fury as he snarled at the seat in front of him.

“Bucky?” He breathed. “Bucky? I knew you were fucking lying to me.”

“It’s none of your business,” You said. “So… the contract?”

“Stands,” He stated tersely. “You’re stuck with me, sweetie. I’m getting my cut. One way or the other.”

🌼

You felt like there was a ton of bricks on your chest. You were reluctant to leave Cheryl but impatient to be away from Steve. Your rose-coloured glasses were shattered and you saw him for what he was. He was the handsy director from your first gig, the agent who wanted a peek of the goods, the photographer who promised to get you a foot in at Vogue. He was full of pretty little lies.

You watched the Lincoln pull away from your building and sighed. You pressed the heels of your hands to your temples and let out a grunt. You were just the stupid small-town girl desperate for her big break. You had known it was too good to be true. You had let your skepticism fly away on the wings of fantastical desire.

You dropped your shoulders and dragged your feet as you turned away from the curb. You climbed the stairs slowly and fumbled with your keys as you neared your door. Inside, you dropped your purse on the table. You’d left your shawl around Cheryl. You fell onto the couch and hung your head. 

_Shit. Why had you told Steve? Would he confront Bucky? Drive him away?_ You had told Bucky you wouldn’t tell. He definitely wasn’t going to choose you over a man he’d known for well over a decade. The sex might be good but it was just sex. 

You kicked off your shoes and cursed under your breath. The shit had piled too high and now you were drowning in it. But, hey it was Hollywood and this was a golden opportunity. Once in a lifetime. Many starlets had done worse for less. All you had to do was fend off your manager long enough to make a buck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go.(some sexy face riding because I’m a ho)
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s the next chapter. Not much to say as I work on more and more and more. LMAO ;) Enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments <3

You were tired of it. The endless cycle of anxiety and frustration. It had been days since Stark’s party and you just couldn’t shake the cloud of unease which had settled over existence. You kept yourself busy with chores; dishes, laundry, cooking, mopping. You began to understand why your mother had been such a neat freak; she must’ve had a parade running through her head.

And your phone rang. Over and over. You didn’t answer. You just wanted to avoid it all just a little longer. You didn’t want to talk to Steve, afraid of what new threats he would spit at you. You definitely didn’t want to speak to Bucky and face the fallout of your impulses. And your mother could sit and worry in her little suburban prison. She never really wanted anything other than to lecture you.

That night was worse. You were tempted to unplug the phone but instead you shoved it in your drawer beneath a tee shirt. Your dresser hummed every now and then but was easily hidden by the crackle of Roy Orbison that rose from the record player. The album had been a gift from your father years ago. It had travelled all the way to Hollywood with you. It almost made you homesick. Almost.

The buzzer interrupted your listless haze and you sat up suddenly. Once, twice, three times. The harsh blare continued as the button was held down on the other end. You dragged yourself out to the front room and hit the switch. You took a breath as you leaned against the wall.

“Hello?” You said quietly.

“I’ve been calling,” Bucky replied. “You mad at me or something?”

“N-no,” You blinked at the speaker. “Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be?” He said. “Well, if you don’t let me up, that might change.”

“Um….” You tapped your fingers beside the small box. “Okay.”

You hit the button that would unlock the door and you waited. You dislodged the chain and watched through the peephole. His knuckles barely met the wood as you opened the door. You smiled sheepishly at him as he held a pizza box and his usual pack of beer. He raised a brow as you let him in.

“So, three days and… your phone off the hook?” He asked as he passed the couch and set his wares on the round table. “Or maybe, you’re trying to toss me off the hook?”

“No, I’m… sorry. I have no excuse,” You followed him at a distance. “I’ve been so tired and I… You were right about the party.”

“Stark,” He sat and cracked a beer. “Well, I know him much better than I’d like to admit.”

He held out the bottle and you stared at it. You didn’t know how to tell him that Stark wasn’t the problem.

“Take it, babe,” He insisted. “Sit. Eat. Calm down a little.”

You reluctantly accepted and set across from him. He flipped the pizza box open and turned. Plain cheese. You took a piece with a small thanks but your stomach churned at the sight of grease and smell of the baked dough.

“Well, I’m gonna be in Stark Naked,” You said. “So…”

“He offered you a shoot?” Bucky broke a string of cheese with his finger as he took a slice.

“He did.” You said. “And…” You glanced around your apartment. “Well, I gotta keep the lights on one way or another.”

He nodded and took a bite. The silence was permeated by the distant roll of your record player. He tilted his head as he listened. 

“Orbison?” He mused. “You are… hard to read.”

“Am I?” You wondered.

“Sometimes,” He contended. “So…”

“Have you talked to Steve?” You asked suddenly.

He squinted and finished his slice. He bent the crust and dropped it on the empty side of the box.

“Couple times. We work together.” He grinned. “He’s his usual self, you know?”

You leaned back and set down your half-eaten slice on the open box lid. You gulped from the beer and it bubbled painfully in your nose. You held back a belch as you looked up at Bucky.

“He knows,” You forced out. “I told him. I didn’t mean to but it just–”

“Oh,” He blinked and his brow furrowed as he thought. “At the party?”

“On the way home,” You confessed. “Bucky, I… he was trying to feel me up with Cheryl right there. Between us. I just–”

“Well, he and Cheryl haven’t been very lovey dovey, you know?” He leaned back and the tension left his face. “I heard she was drunk out of her mind.”

“And? Steve just… you don’t care, do you?”

“This is Hollywood. Managers fuck their clients more often than they get them jobs.” Bucky shrugged. “And men cheat just as much. Can’t say I’m surprised; no.”

You were silent. You nibbled on the pizza but couldn’t finish even one slice. You didn’t know what to say. You thought he would be… something. Angry at you; angry at Steve. But there was nothing.

“Bucky…” You began tenuously and he stood as he pulled out his pack of smokes. “I’m afraid of Steve.”

He went to the window and opened it before he lit up. He took a drag as he tucked away his lighter and he scoffed as the smoke escaped his lips. 

“Afraid? He’s just… Steve. You know, he likes you a little, so what?” Bucky flicked the ash behind him out the window. 

“So what? So you don’t care if I fuck him? You don’t–”

“It’s your call.” He said. “You don’t have to ask my permission. We’re not… like that.”

“Don’t treat like I’m stupid, I know what this is,” You hissed. “But I also know that there’s something wrong with Steve. You weren’t there. You didn’t see the look in his eyes. The way he… It was–” You stopped as he stared back at you dully. His face was placid; nonchalant. “You know what, never mind.”

Bucky finished his smoke and threw it out the window. The record went silent and you went to shut off the player. You turned as Bucky filled the door frame with his figure. He drained his bottle of beer and set it on your dresser as he entered. He kicked off his shoes as he neared but you kept the bed between you.

“I’m not really… in the mood,” You crossed your arms. “I’m sorry you wasted your time coming down here.”

He smiled sardonically as he pulled his jacket off and slung it over the rocking chair in the corner. He swiped his tee over his head and undid his jeans. You shook your head at him as he continued to undress until he was completely naked. He fell onto the bed and bent his arms behind his head with a sigh.

“Really?” He looked over at you. “You’re gonna send me home now? I shared my pizza and beer and you’re just going to cast me out like some leper.”

“Bucky,” You reproached as you tried not to look at his cock as it twitched. “Really. It’s been a stressful couple of days. I don’t think it’s–”

“What better way to relieve stress,” He stroked himself and wiggled his hard dick. “Come on. I see you peeking.”

Your cheeks burned and you turned your back to him. He was right, you had peeked. Just a little. And your thighs tingled as they brushed together. You bit the inside of your lip as you searched for an ounce of resolve. You felt a tug on your shorts, the first gentle, but the second adamant.

You turned back slowly as Bucky gazed up at you from the bed. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as his hand slipped down your pelvis. He pushed two fingers along the front of your shorts and purred.

“Just let me have a little dessert,” He said. 

You caught his hand but couldn’t push it away. His lips curved as you stared down at him. He knew. He could see it in your eyes, in the quiver of your lip, feel it in your touch. You pushed him and fell onto his back. He spread out across the mattress and chuckled.

“You stop that,” You warned as you pulled your tank over your head. Your shorts were quickly shimmied down your legs, your defences easily shed. “I can still change my mind.”

“But you won’t,” He taunted as he placed his hands on his chest. “Right here, babe.”

You frowned in confusion as you hesitated at the edge of the bed. He reached over and pulled on your wrist until you climbed up next to him. He guided you up on your knees and shifted a little lower on the bed. 

“Knees,” He touched the pillow beneath his head. 

You blinked and he chuckled. You crawled up and carefully hooked one leg over him. He pushed your knees up just a little and grabbed your hips. He pulled you down until your cunt was to his lips and his tongue startled you as he delved between your folds. You reached out and clung to the twisted metal headboard. He urged you down entirely as he suckled on your clit.

You were breathless at the sensation. He kept one hand on your hip as his other strayed down his body. His arm moved steadily as he played with himself. You were inflamed by the thought of him getting off to you. You buried a hand in his hair as your other gripped the bedframe and you rocked without thinking.

Your anger faded as the sheer pleasure choked the air from you. You moaned in delight as his tongue flicked expertly along your cunt. He swirled around your clit as he drank you in. You tilted your pelvis into him as your thighs began to quake. Your core swelled as he drew you closer to the edge.

You let out a sharp squeal as you came. Your entire body shook as you bucked uncontrollably. His fingers sank into your flesh as his tongue eased you through your climax. You leaned heavily on the headboard and looked down at him between your legs. You slowly raised yourself on your knees.

“Uh uh,” He tutted and snaked his arms around your thighs. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He pulled you back down and you whimpered as his tongue met your swollen lips. You grasped his hair as he squeezed your thighs and lapped. You were maddened by the tide that washed over you, mounting once more as he urged you on with his mouth. 

You quivered and closed your eyes as you let him chase your worries away. You didn’t care about the contract or the underhanded manager. You didn’t care that the curtains were open or that the walls were thin. You didn’t care about anything but the way he felt beneath you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: my usual fare so tags will be added as we go.
> 
> This is dark!Steve with a hint of side Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long and I know y’all have been so impatient. We get some angry Steve to welcome us back!
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback <3

Steve called the next day and you answered. You couldn’t hide forever. He wasn’t happy but he didn’t say so. You could hear it in his tone. In the way he spat the information at you like it was a hassle. You scribbled down the date and the time. Only a few days before you were to return to Stark’s mansion.

Bucky had lent you little confidence in dealing with Steve. _Well, you couldn’t expect him to take care of you._ You wouldn’t expect him to splinter his relationship with his friend either, but you expected more than a shrug. 

Still, you didn’t hold it against him. It was your problem, definitely not his.

So the days passed with a few blissful interludes with Bucky. You counted each with dread and found your phone ringing just as often as days before. It was often Steve, reminding you of something pointless and better off unsaid. And once, it was Cheryl. She was embarrassed and apologetic. So were you but you couldn’t tell her why. You felt as slimy as the man who stringed her along.

The drive to Stark’s was overwhelmingly tedious. LA traffic was never anything but and your destination would offer little release of that tension. Your truck rumbled through the gates and you pulled up beside Steve’s corvette. You were hoping you’d not have to deal with him right away. 

How little fortune favoured you.

He was at the door with Tony as you stumbled out of your Ford and caught your purse on the inner handle. You untangled yourself and slammed the door. _Great_. You were a mess already. You strolled up to them as casually as you could and smiled at Tony as you avoided a glance at Steve.

“I’m not late, am I?” You asked.

“No, your manager is just irritatingly early,” Tony chided. “We don’t even have the set ready yet but my girls can get you into make-up and all that.”

Tony stepped forward and kissed your cheek before he snaked his arm around you. He turned and led you through the door past Steve. 

“So, what I was thinking, the naughty co-ed,” He moved his hand as if painting a picture. “Nice little pleated skirt, knee socks, and… nothing else. Well, maybe some pom-poms.”

“Um, sure,” You giggled nervously. 

“It’ll be great, honey,” He directed you to the winding staircase as Steve trailed you silently. “I really think this is going to be amazing. Now, as much as I’d like to give you the centerfold, there’s an order to things around here. A few spreads and some editorials, and well, I think you’ll be ready.”

“Okay,” You said quietly as he hugged your waist tighter.

He leaned in and whispered in your ear. “Tell me he’s pissed, hmm?” He peeked over his shoulder at Steve only a few steps back. “Oh, I knew it.”

You went rigid against Tony as he led you onward and stopped you before a door. He let go of you and checked his watch. Steve huffed as he hovered not far from you.

“Go on, get settled in,” Tony said. “My girls will find you.”

He twisted the crystal handle and pushed the door open. You thanked him and made to step inside. Steve was about to follow before Tony stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ve got some fine print to go over,” He patted Steve’s shoulder. “I think she can take care of herself.”

Steve looked at him sharply. His throat constricted and he gave a single nod. 

“Sure.” He said. “Fine print.”

Tony rescinded his hand as he searched his smoking jacket. He turned as he beckoned Steve along with him. You watched their backs as they retreated down the hall. Tony’s lighter flicked as he spoke.

“What were you thinking, Rogers?” He asked cheerily. “Usual deal. I can easily run those numbers…”

They turned the corner and you let out your breath as the cigar smoke wisped towards you in Tony’s stead. You slowly pushed into the dressing room; a rack of clothes against the far wall and a vanity against the other. A furry rug sprawled over the floor and a sofa stood in welcome, matched by a pair of velvet armchairs. 

A step up from the back lot tents and overcrowded studios. You closed the door and crossed to the vanity. You set your bag down and sat. You looked in the mirror and ran your fingers down your cheeks. 

_What had you gotten yourself into?_

🌼

You walked onto set as a storm was brewing. Cameramen and crew hands were still scrambling to pull together the scene. A desk and a chair, against a backdrop that resembled any college girl’s dorm. Well, you only finished one year before you’d tucked tail and taken off to the west coast. 

You wore a thin robe over your costume. Not much, truly. A pair of mary-janes and knee-high socks along with a short pleated skirt that barely covered your ass. As you were shown onto the set, Tony greeted you as Steve squinted at the flurry of bodies around him.

“So, we’re not going full-frontal just yet, honey,” Tony slithered. “You can cover yourself with your hands or a book… be creative. Have fun.”

He glanced over as tripods were adjusted and lights were angled towards the artificial dorm room. He touched your arm gently but there was no strength behind it. He nudged you along with him and pulled out the chair from the desk.

“We’ll start sitting,” He said. “But once we get a few shots, feel free to move around. I just need some test shots for lighting first.”

“Okay,” You nodded and clutched the knot at your waist. 

“And ignore your idiot manager,” He leaned in as he lowered your voice. “He likes to take control but this is my set and this is your shoot, not his.”

“Alright,” You breathed and slowly untied the belt. “Thanks.”

“Hey, you’re gonna do great,” He squeezed your arm, “Trust me. You’ve got it.”

You sat and opened the book just in front of your chest. You peered onto the lens as Tony retreated and gave direction to the photographer who in turn told you to raise your head and push your shoulders back.

A few clicks and you were given full reign to move around. You stood and bent a leg over the chair, you turned you back slightly and looked over your shoulder. The shadows of all those watching you disappeared behind the flash of the camera.

All that remained, were the voices buzzing in your ear. You caught tidbits of their cues for you. And then the tones grew angry and Tony's voice rose to match Steve's. 

Finally the call of cut stilled you and the bright paradise of your shoot faded away to spot lights and film reels.

"Rogers, this is my set." Tony barked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Apparently, your job." Steve rebuked.

"As far as I'm concerned, you don't need to be here," The men came chest to chest as Tony flipped up his ever-present shades. "We've already signed the papers so your part is done."

"I have to protect my client." Steve scowled.

"Get off my set," Tony scoffed. "Now. She's doing just fine without you."

Steve's jaw ticked and his hand formed a fist as he seemed want to throttle the man before him. Instead he shook his head and backed away slowly. He looked over at you and took a deep breath.

"Fine." He sneered. "Don't get your hopes up, Stark. She's as oblivious as a nun." 

Tony huffed and threw his hands up. "Go get your head on straight, Rogers. This is business not your personal playground." 

Tony crossed his arms and turned back to the set. He signaled to you with a tilt of his head. "Keep going, honey."

You blinked and the camera flash blinded you. As you posed, the door slammed and you were once more washed away in the flare of the lens.

🌼

When you were finally done with the shoot, your back was stiff from the awkward posing. You were handed your robe and pulled it in eagerly. It felt nice to be covered again. It made you wonder again if this really was the business for you.

That and Steve's anger. You still had no idea what had started the argument but your manager's heated departure worried you. He wasn't the man you'd met in the backroom of that studio. Or maybe he was and you'd just been too naive to see through it.

"Amazing work, honey," Tony bit down on a cigar as he searched for his flip lighter in his jacket. "What do you say? Wanna have a smoke?"

"I should probably get packed up." You said.

"Nah, hang around a bit, kid." He held the flame to the stogie until black smoke puffed from it and he waved you after him as he turned away. "We need to talk."

"Alright," You wouldn't argue if it kept you from dealing with Steve. Surely he hadn't left entirely and most assuredly, he had some words for you. "Thanks again for doing this."

"I should be thanking you," He ushered you into the hall and handed you the cigar. "This wasn't a favour to your boss, it's an opportunity for both of us."

You blew a ring of smoke and handed back the cigar. It tasted like ash and tobacco. You really hated it but it was oddly calming.

"I hope so."

"I mean it. You just gotta shake the dead weight, babe, and you'll go far." He continued as he strode along. "You'd do better on your own. I could offer you monthly spreads. A place to stay if you don't mind the other girls."

"Really?" You wrinkled your brow. You didn't exactly want to be one of his sex kittens. "I… I have a contract with Steve."

"Contracts are broken all the time. This is Hollywood." He shrugged. "And he's not exactly being professional about all of this."

"I don't know…" You rubbed your neck.

"I see the way he looks at you. I saw it at the party. He barely noticed the model hanging off his arm." Tony dusted of his cigar in a flower pot. "Cheryl's a gorgeous woman. Not the kind you don't see."

"I'd have to do at least three more shoots before I could buy him out. And that's without paying his cut and my rent." You said.

"I'll buy him out. Pennies." Tony grinned. "You don't gotta decide now but the offer's there." 

He held out the cigar and you slowly took it. You puffed and looked away as you thought.

"And if you don't take it, keep one eye on that manager of yours. " He warned, "He'll eat you up just as this city has done to him."


End file.
